A Heart's Love
by TheRottenJas
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles and one-shots featuring all kinds of pairings. Het, Slash, Incest, Unrequited, Platonic, er, Mature?. (Warnings when appropriate) All Romance. Currently: Lucius is a good actor. Lucius/Severus Warning: Sexual Content implied
1. HarryHarry

**A/N: Okay, so this was definitely new for me. This collection will be a series of drabbles and one-shots dealing with different pairings. All romance. I'll update the Summary to feature which pairing is the latest chapter. :)**

 **Oh, if you want to see any pairing specifically, don't forget to review. ;)**

 **Written For:**

 **Fanfic Dominoes: Harry/Harry**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition**

 **365 Days of Drabbles: Day 1: New**

 **Drabble club: prompt: jump**

 **Word count (before A/N): 345**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

 _Vanity_

* * *

Harry was finally alone.

He grinned at his reflection in the mirror. His raven colored hair was just as unruly as ever. His green eyes sparkling with excitement. He admitted to himself that he was fairly fit. Actually, he was more than just fit. On a closer inspection, his beauty was indescribable.

"You're handsome, aren't you?" He softly murmured to himself. He stroked the mirror with utter care, caressing his mirrored cheek. It wasn't a wonder why the Wizarding World went gaga over him. He was the Chosen One. However, what the Seer couldn't prophesy was his dashing looks.

No one was worthy enough to be with him. Only Harry was. This wasn't a new thought. No, he had the same thoughts over and over again. It was only today he decided to take action.

He leaned forward until his forehead came into contact with the cold, hard glass. He stared into his bright green eyes once more. There was truly nothing as handsome like him in the world. He closed his eyes and his perfect, plump lips formed into a pucker. There was a moment of silence where he held his breath. Not in hesitation, but anticipation. He wanted to savor this moment. He was only a millisecond away when a loud knocking on the door made him jump.

"Jeez, Harry, hurry up!" Came the voice of a very, irritated Ron Weasley. "I've got to _go!_ You've been in the bathroom for almost 30 minutes now!"

"I'm almost done!" He shouted back. He gave himself a pitiful look. He caressed his reflection with longing. Another knock made him scowl. "I'm coming! Hold up!"

He dropped his voice to a whisper. " 'Till next time, love."

He opened the door with a grave face. He was upset that Ron interrupted a special payed no mind to Harry, he only shoved him over and raced to get inside. Although the door quickly shut, Harry threw him a look of disgust.

He would definitely be back.

Soon.

 _Very soon_.


	2. HermioneBlaise

**A/N: It was originally supposed to be a Dramione...but then this happened.**

 **Written For**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition**

 **365 Day of Drabbles: Glory**

 **Drabble Club**

 **Word count: 435**

* * *

"I love it!"

Hermione couldn't stop staring at the painting in front of her. She was drawn to it the moment she laid eyes on it. She was positive that this was the best piece in the entire art showing. In short, it was a masterpiece.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, looking at the painting curiously. "I don't think it's that spectacular."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't see it's glory?"

Ginny looked back at painting, trying to scrutinize it. "Hmm, maybe..."

Hermione shook her head, tutting slightly. "I only wish you could see it through my eyes. Or anyone's eyes!"

Ginny frowned. "I'll have you know that my eyes are perfectly fine, thank you very much."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I know."

"Look, are you going to buy it or not?" Ginny asked. They had been standing in the same spot for at least 20 minutes. "I want to check out the fashion paintings."

Hermione grinned. "I don't think I should buy my competitor's painting but it's so good!"

Ginny laughed. "Are you referring to the time another artist wanted to buy your paintings?"

"She said she loved my painting but couldn't buy it because I was her 'enemy' !" Hermione had really gotten a kick out of that sale. Actually, she also had a stand in this art show but she enjoyed waking and seeing the other paintings. "Yeah, I'm going to buy it."

Hermione approached the man selling the painting. "Hello. I'd like to buy the painting called Dragon."

The man had dark skin, fit figure, and an Italian accent. "Sure, that's number 3 right?"

Hermione glanced back and nodded. He was rather handsome and definitely Hermione's type. He seemed like a flirt, though. His name tag read Blaise Zabini.

"Okay, can I have your name and your buyer number please?" Blaise asked, typing the information in the electronic form.

"Sure, I'm Hermione Granger and my number should appear if you click my name." Hermione assumed he was new because everyone knew you didn't ask for numbers anymore. "Are you new to painting?"

He looked up startled. "No, no. I'm not a painter. I'm just helping my best mate by doing this for him."

"Oh."

"You're Hermione Granger?" He asked, his eyes shining.

She nodded hesitantly.

"That's amazing!" He smiled wide. "I've heard of your works before! You're really famous in this industry."

Hermione blushed. "Not really."

Blaise smiled. "Look, let me take you out to dinner. My treat."

Hermione hesitated. "Um, er, sure."

He winked." Great. Can I have your number?"

Hermione nodded. It wasn't every day she meet a handsome Italian bloke. And as she walked away with the glorious painting, she smiled. Today had been a _really_ good idea.


	3. HarryHermione

"You think we should go public?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "I don't want us to be a secret anymore."

She twirled a strand of her hair nervously. "I don't know. We've kept up this relationship between us for so long that I'm naturally scared."

"Don't be." Harry looked straight into her eyes. "Look, the Wizarding World has to accept us. I know we weren't the couple they were wishing for, but this is about us."

"When I broke up with him, all the stares I received were horrible. It was as if I broke some unspoken rule."

"That's why I broke up with Ginny, you know. I didn't want to keep pretending, and neither did she." Harry stroked her hair lovingly. "I think today's ball is the perfect day to introduce our relationship."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, Harry. I'll go with you to the Annual Ministry Ball."


	4. HermioneBellatrix

'Stupify'

The words were already out of her mouth before she knew it. Her insides turned when Molly Weasley fell over stunned. Ginny and Molly had no idea it was Hermione who had cast the spell, of course they had no reason to suspect her at all. Luna though looked straight into Hermione's eyes questioning her. It was as if Luna's eyes screamed 'Was it worth it?'

"MUM!" cried Ginny as she ran to her mother's side. She lifted her gaze trying to find the culprit.

Bellatrix's evil laugh cackled around them. "Isn't that nice? I'm afraid I have a guardian angel."

"You monster," Ginny screamed, her face as red as her hair.

Hermione felt her heart drop as Ginny raised her wand at Bellatrix. Bella had been Hermione's lover. Their meeting was unexpected but it created an entire new world for Hermione. She tried to break up their relationship numerous times but she kept coming back. Bellatrix was her heroin.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione whispered as she lifted her wand once more.

"Stupify!"


	5. ChoLuna

She knew it wasn't natural.

Here she was with one of the most sought out males in the school, and all she could think about was the odd girl with the radish earings.

It wasn't that Cedric was bad, no, he was such a nice guy. Pity, he wasn't more interesting.

Unfortunately, all she could really focus on was Luna Lovegood.

Luna was two years younger than her but she was in the same house. She didn't know Luna at first, she only dismissed her as an underclassman. But Luna actually came up to her after she rejected Harry Potter. She asked if it was worth going with Cedric than with Harry. Of course, she told Luna about her 'yes'. Luna smiled then left her alone. Cho didn't think anything of their encounter at first but then Luna talked to her. The girl was an amazing talk. She had all these different viewpoints and to put it simply, it was great. She genuinely enjoyed talking with Luna.

"It's been a great night, Cedric," Cho began, smiling wide. "But I really must get going, I hope you don't mind."

Cedric looked puzzled but then smiled. "Of course not, Cho. Let me walk you there."

Cho endured with Mr. Nice Guy until he left her at the common room. She quickly figured out the riddle and entered. She jumped back in surprise at seeing Luna by the fire.

"Welcome back," Luna softly spoke, not taking her eyes off the fire.

"H-hello, Luna," She answered, a bit frazzled.

Luna turned her big, blue eyes at Cho. "Did you have fun?"

Before Cho knew it, the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "It would have been better, if you had been there."

Luna smiled. "You mean that?"

Cho swallowed nervously. "Yes. I really, _really_ like you."

Luna's eyes twinkled. "I like you, too."

Cho walked until she was able to sit down next to her fellow Ravenclaw. She hugged the other girl, snuggling into Luna. "Can I stay here? With you?"

Luna nodded. "I'd love that."

Cho smiled as Luna wrapped her arms around her.

 _What a great way to end the Yule Ball._


	6. DeanSeamus

**A/N: So this is for Oh Help. I know you weren't so keen on romance so I made it more about Seamus' feelings...**

 **Monthly One-Shot Exchange:**

 **Paring: Dean/Seamus**

 **Prompt: a misunderstanding**

 **Genre: Drama**

* * *

 _Afraid_

* * *

Seamus could hear the whispers all around him. They weren't talking about him, no, they were discussing the War. Sometimes he would join in, but the rest of the times he would stay silent. He looked blankly at the floor hoping they would stop whispering.

He hated it.

He could hear them discussing all the deaths and losses the War took. He chose to refrain from those conversations. He knew eventually someone would ask about _him_. Seamus didn't want to talk about him at all. Better yet, he _couldn't._

"Reporting here from Potter Watch, it seems that a group of snatchers managed to locate Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Griphook," said Lee Jordan, solemnly, "and fellow Hogwarts student, Dean Thomas."

Seamus' head snapped up at the mention of the last name. He could feel his heart clenching as he realized what segment this was. This was when they announced all the dead. He was shaking slightly as he balled his hands in fists, grinded his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut. He refused to believe his best friend and lover was dead.

"We're sorry to say that these bodies were found dead," continued Lee. Seamus stood up suddenly, leaving the room in a hurry. He left right before Lee could finish his announcement. "Fortunately, Dean managed to escape with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Along with Luna Lovegood, he is now being tended to in an undisclosed location."

* * *

Seamus knew it was a risk leaving the Room of Requirement but he couldn't help himself. Dean was dead? His best friend was dead? His true love was dead? He cried bitter tears as he walked the lonely halls. Dean had always been there for him. Dean was the one who made Seamus' heart jump out of his chest. Dean was the one who deserved to be alive.

Not Seamus.

Dean.

He was the one who believed Harry was innocent. Seamus had his doubts at first but it was Dean who finally made him realize the truth. He was such a fool. How could he have let this happen? Why didn't he go with Dean? He should've insisted harder. He should have begged and pleaded until Dean said yes. Why was he always an idiot?

"Well, well, well," hissed Alecto Carrow who came round the corner. "I'd say it was you, wasn't it Mr. Finnegan? My surprise this morning when my food blew up."

Seamus cursed himself for not being vigilant on his little walk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She cackled with glee and twirled her wand. "Of course you do, you runt! You're the explosive one!"

He pulled his wand out and aimed it at her face. "No, I don't, and I'm not."

She giggled, taking his threat as a joke. "I'm going to have so much fun with you!"

Seamus quickly dodged a spell, and shot another her way. He wasn't going to let her get the better of him. "Expelliarmus!"

Alecto's shocked face quickly turned into a snarl. "Look what you've done!"

Seamus spat in her face. "I mean to, you witch."

Alecto hissed menacingly. She wiped the spit of her face slowly. "So, I see you heard what happened to your _friend._ "

Seamus stiffened immediately. _No, not Dean._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"They messed him up good! We _all_ choose him in our selection to be the next to die!"

Seamus could barely react before he sent the stunning spell her direction. She fell down almost instantaneously. He let out a sigh of relief as she stayed still. He quickly snapped her wand. Seamus spat in her face once more before walking off.

They choose him.

They actually choose Dean to die.

 _Why?_

The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

 _Dean._

 _His lover and best friend._

 _Dead._

He barely made it back to the Room of Requirement alive. Amycus caught up to him as he ran from Alecto body's.

Seamus' screams could be heard around the entire castle. After a while, the screaming stopped altogether. Dean endured so much more than this. Seamus let the black take him.

He didn't know when the others snuck him back to the Room of Requirement.

He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Dean appeared with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Seamus couldn't describe the relief he felt upon seeing him. He rushed up to him engulfing him in a ginormous hug. He cried and cried on Dean's shoulder for what seemed like hours.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked him between patting Seamus' head. "You have lots of new scars and cuts."

"I'm so happy you're alive," he whispered back. It was all a misunderstanding. A huge misunderstanding. Seamus couldn't be happier for that. "My face is nothing compared to what you went through."

Dean smiled and kissed Seamus passionately. "I'm happy I'm alive, too. I do care about your face, though."

Seamus smiled, letting the tears take over once more. "I love you, Dean Thomas."

"I love you, Seamus Finnegan."


	7. LunaSeverus

**Written for:**

 **Fanfic Dominoes: pre- Severus/Luna**

 **Restricted Collection: 42. No using the word 'she'**

* * *

Severus didn't know how to deal with himself anymore.

He hadn't expected to survive the War at all, to be honest. But by some miracle an antidote was given to him mere inches from his death. He had reclaimed his former position as Potions Master at Hogwarts and that was alright. What he _hadn't_ expected was for Harry to go blabbing about his life story. He did _not_ need the students giving him foolish grins as he passed by _or_ the girls giving him sad looks. He was fine the way he was.

"Don't worry, Professor," smiled Luna Lovegood as they crossed paths in the hallway. "I think this is for the better, don't you?"

Severus look oddly at the Ravenclaw girl. "And what is that, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna winked playfully. "The truth, of course."

He was taken aback at her statement. Well, the truth made it easier for him to take a standing in the Wizarding world. "I suppose it is."

Luna laughed. "It's okay to be nice, you know."

Severus only pursed his lips.

Luna nodded farewell and walked happily off.

Severus stared at her retreating figure. It was exactly as he was saying before. He didn't need another insufferable person commenting on his life. But maybe...perhaps Luna Lovegood was alright.


	8. RonLuna

**Written For:**

 **Pairing a Day: Ron/Luna**

 **The Restricted Collection: #37: No writing in third person**

* * *

I sighed, and ran a hand through my bright, red hair. I was practicing asking a girl out but it wasn't going well. It seemed so easy when Fred and George did it so why couldn't I do it?

"Something bothering you, Ron?" asked Giny as she walked down the steps of the girls dorm.

I blushed. "N-no."

She raised one eyebrow at me in amusement. "Seriously?"

I honestly don't know why I told her. I mean, she was my sister! Here I was blabbing like a girl "It's, ah, a girl! I mean, I like her but how am I supposed to tell her?"

Ginny laughs at my problem! I glared fiercely at her. Here I was stressing myself out and she was laughing? "Bugger off."

"No, no," she explained through her laughter. I frowned. Was she going to get to the point or not? I could be practicing right now! "It's Luna, isn't it?"

Heat immediately rushed to my cheeks. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry, but just ask her out, okay?" She said, still laughing at me.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" I whispered nervoulsy.

She beamed. "She likes you, don't worry."

I nodded hesitantly and went out to find her. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. I just turned the corner of the hall when I saw her. She was walking alone with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. I took a deep breath and went for it.

"Luna?" I called out. I almost had a panic attack when she looked my way and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. She had almost reached me by this point.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt myself screaming. "WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?"

I froze in my spot. Did I really just say that? Out loud? Screaming? I was so stupid! To my surprise, she smiled and nodded. I let out a breathe of relief that I didn't know I was holding. "Did you just say yes?"

She laughs. "Yes, Ron. Why?"

"I didn't think you'd say yes," I mutter, trying to hard my blazing hot cheeks.

"Well, I did. You'll owl me later?" She asks, her eyes sparkling.

I nod rapidly. She waves goodbye and continues on her journey. I first bump the air and laugh.

For once, Ginny was actually right!


	9. SusanErnie

**A/N: I actually really like this one. Surprisingly, I'm feeling inspired to write more of Susan and minor characters. Huh. Please review!**

 **Written For:**

 **The Restricted Challenge: #29: No Major Characters**

 **The Potion Class Competition: Occulus Potion: Write about somebody finally finding out the truth about something or someone.**

* * *

She walked around aimlessly for a bit. How in the world did she get all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower? She sighed and began making her way back to the Hufflepuff common room. It was sort of hard for her to even venture out alone this late at night. She wasn't very brave when it came to these things. And she had a reason not to be brave. She wasn't a Gryffindor, she was a Hufflepuff.

She cautiously walked passed a group of Slytherins. Sometimes because she was in Hufflepuff they would tease her just because. She sighed in relief as they just walked off. Sometimes they teased her and other times they didn't. It was as if she was only really there when they needed entertainment. Otherwise her existence was overlooked.

It was these depressing thoughts that had her walking out at night. She knew her existence mattered very much and that she was important. But it didn't feel like that most of the time. Her friends laughed when she brought these subjects up to them. They ridiculed her a bit before reassuring her they mattered. She didn't really know what to think. Her life was already planned for her by her classmates and parents.

Find a nice boy, preferably in your same house. Because nice boys are the kind all mothers want you to marry. They wouldn't break your heart. Since they were nice and all. Marry the boy then have children. Take care of your family forever. She sighed once more. What if she didn't want to marry and have children? What if she wanted to go and live for awhile before having kids? She wanted an adventure and life experiences before settling down. She dreamed about these things. She dreamed about traveling the world. She dreamed of doing various things but they were only dreams.

"Susan!" called Ernie as he walked towards her. "Heading to the common room?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Care to join me?"

He blushed. "Sure!"

They talked her awhile until they reached the common room. She bid him farewell and ascended the stairs. She waved goodbye and didn't look back at him. She was going on a date with Ernie on Saturday. He had asked her and she accepted gladly.

She wrote to her mother that night and drifted off. The following morning her owl had a letter. Ernie was a nice boy, her mother wrote. Susan laughed bitterly to herself. Ernie was a nice boy that she had to marry and have children with. That's what her mother meant by her response. She knew her dreams were just that.

Dreams.

This was reality. She couldn't do everything she dreamed. Dreams were meant for children. And she was no longer a child. So when Ernie asked her on another date, she accepted. After all, Ernie was a nice boy and she was a nice girl.


	10. FudgeKingsley

**Written For:**

 **Crack/Unusual Drabble Pairings Competition**

 **Pairing: Fudge/Kingsley**

 **Prompts: Candle, Coffe Shop AU**

 **Word count: 359**

* * *

Cornelius Fudge checked his watch again for the sixth time. He was waiting in the coffe shop for his lover, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was late. . . again. It seemed as if he were the only one who actually cared about their relationship. He knew Kingsley worked late and he was actually the boss of the company but he still felt that way sometimes. He was just about to leave when Kingsley barged into the place.

Kingsley immediately spotted Fudge. He waved widly wIth a big grin on his face. "Cornelius, I'm sorry I'm so late! But you see, I had to buy something."

Cornelius frowned. Really, the third time is unforgivable. "This is the third time you are late. I was just leaving."

Kinglsey shook his head. It was kind of hilarious to see a man with his strong build make puppy eyes at Fudge. Luckily for Kingsley, Fudge found it adorable. "No, please don't. Stay with me?"

Fudge sighed and nodded reluctantly. He could never say 'no' to him. "It just feels as if I am the only one who cares about us. Nevermind, forget what I said. I'm probably stressed out about work, being the boss and all."

Kingsley leaned forward and grabbed Cornelius' hands. "I do care about us. A lot."

Fudge muttered, "It doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I do," he insisted. His face lit up and he reached into hia bag pulling out scented candles. "Look what I bought for us." He winked suggestively; shaking the candles a bit. "For later in the bath. I also bought fancy wine "

Cornelius colored slightly. He coughed awkwardly. "Not so loud, King." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Besides, we'll never fit in a bath together."

Kinglsey grinned wickedly. He grabbed Cornelius's hand and pulled them up to their feet. "Let's ditch this coffe shop and I'll show you _real pleasure_ all in the tub, of course."

Cornelius was sporting a full body blush. Perhaps he should really forgive Kingsley for being late. . . Besides, he really wanted to find out how they would both fit in his tub.


	11. HarryLuna

**Fanfic Dominoes: Table 10: Harry/Luna**

 **Fanfiction Marathon 2.0: Harry/Luna**

 **Gingrotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompt Galore:**

 **Dialogue by John Green- Looking for Alaska : "That didn't happen, of course. Things never happen the way I imagine them. "**

 **Weather: Breeze**

* * *

"I had so many hopes and dreams, you know," Luna mused suddenly. She was laying on the grass with her eyes closed, letting the sunlight warm her skin.

Harry, who was by her side on the grass, turned his head towards her. He kept his eyes closed, feeling content with laying there. "About life?"

She smiled softly and shook her head. A small breeze swaying their hair. "No, about Hogwarts."

He opened his eyes and he found her looking right at him. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Did it live up to your dreams?"

She laughed. It sounded like bells chiming in the wind. "That didn't happen, of course. Things never happen the way I imagine them."

"What where they?" He asked.

She shook her head, finding his hand with her hand. "It doesn't matter now."

"Why not?" He whispered. Their foreheads touched gently.

She smiled dreamlike. "I have you now."


	12. BinnsPomfrey

**A/N: Well, this was interesting...**

 **Written For:**

 **The MatchMaker Challenge- Character: Poppy Pomfrey. Pairing: Cuthbert Binns/Poppy Pomfrey**

 **The Restricted Collection**

 **Word count: 502**

* * *

Cuthbert Binns loved teaching. It was his number one passion in the entire world. He actually stayed as a ghost so he could continue teaching! He could go on forever about it and he suspected he sometimes did. What he didn't expect however was for someone else to sneak into his heart. He thought his heart had only room for History and teaching. It had happened so suddenly that it surprised him.

"I didn't think you would come!" greeted Sir Nicholas. "Welcome, Cuthbert, old friend."

Cuthbert smiled ruefully. "I didn't think so either."

* * *

"Oh, Cuthbert, really!" she cried, fretting over him. "Go! You can't stay cooped up in that classroom forever!"

He frowned. It wasn't as if he was confide to the room. Besides, he went out of the room from time to time. "I don't stay in my classroom all the time."

She wagged her finger in his face. Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth set in thin line. "Listen here, Cuthbert! Socializing is good for everybody. You need it!"

He found himself rolling his eyes. It was so unnatural. He hadn't done that gesture in ages to be precise. Yet here he was, rolling his eyes at her. "However, I am not living. Those rules don't apply to the dead but to those with life."

She raised her brow at him. She huffed, placing her arms on her hips. "Those rules apply to everyone. Dead or not! Now, how many times are you going to make me tell you again?"

Cuthbert sighed, placing his chalk on the table. "Why do you want me to attend so badly?"

She glared at him. "I'm in charge of the well-being on everyone in this castle!"

"I am not a student," Cuthbert pointed out.

"I said everyone! That includes staff, too." She sighed, her eyes softening. "Look, Cuthbert. It would be nice if you socialized more. It doesn't do anyone good to be lonely. I worry for you, you know."

Cuthbert Binns was sure that if were alive, his cheeks would be blazing hot. To him, it seemed as if that fact were painfully obvious. He cleared his throat and nodded hesitantly. "Would it make you happy if I were to go?"

She beamed at him and nodded. She clapped her hands eagerly. "Yes, it would! Go!"

* * *

This was how Cuthbert Binns found himself at Sir Nicholas' annual Death Party. He looked over at the rotten fish and sighed.

"So how did you come?" prompted Sir Nicholas.

Cuthbert shrugged his shoulders. "I decided to come."

Sir Nicholas looked over at him dubiously. He grinned after a moment's consideration. " _No one_ told you to come?"

Cuthbert knew his cheeks were on fire again. " _No one._ Now if you excuse me, the fish smells delightful."

Cuthbert floated over to the fish and sighed. No one had to know it was Poppy Pomfrey who had asked him to come. They already knew he liked her and did everything she said. This fact would only set them wild.


	13. GinnyTomRiddleJr

**A/N: Well, I just wanted to address a previous review. I don't ship everything I right here. Hence why they are drabbles. Sorry, just wanted to say thay. :)**

 **Written For: Fanfic Dominoes: Tom Riddle Jr./Ginny**

 **Hogwarts Writing: Word: Screw**

 **Word count: 129 (barely just!)**

* * *

Ginny nervously paced around her dorm. She saw the blood on her robes. She picked up her diary in a hurry. She took of her bloodied robes and stuff them in her trunk.

 _Tom,_

 _I think I've killed someone! There's blood on my robes!_

 ** _Don't worry, Gin. I'm sure it's nothing. You are exaggerating, dear._**

 _No, Tom! I can't remember what I did yesterday! It's as if I have no memory! Please, Tom, help!_

 ** _Don't worry, love. I'm here._**

She held the diary to her chest. Yes, everything was alright. Tom was here. She knew her straight laced mother would never agree. But screw it, she loved Tom. Even though she couldn't quite see him.

He just understood her.


	14. PansyBlaise

**Written For:**

 **Fanfic Dominoes: Table 13: Pansy/Blaise**

 **Restricted Collection: No fluff setting in fluff fic**

 **Gringotts Prompt Galore: "Is everyone into this hope thing now?" - Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Pansy fell to the ground. She didn't die. She didn't die! No, Voldemort did! She glanced up helplessly at the body of the Dark Lord. She knew it was wrong. She had known that a long time ago. Still it didn't stop her from wanting to hand over Harry. She just didn't want to die. Was that so bad?

"It's Azkaban for us," mumured Blaise Zabini who appeared by her side.

She whirled her head. "You're alive!"

The Italian chuckled softly. "Did you think I was going to die so easily?"

Pansy shook her head. "I just didn't think we would still be alive. I was sure they were going to kill us."

Blaise shook his heaf softly. "At least we didn't. That's got to be something."

Pansy laughed, tears spilling out. "They're going to hand us over to the Dementors! We too awful for Azkaban."

Blaise hugged her, as she continued to cry and scream. "Why do you have so little hope, Pansy?"

"Why? Is everyone into this hope thing now?" Pansy managed to say. "Some of us don't get happy endings, Blaise. We're the Villains!"

Blaise shook his head once more. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Pansy looked up to him, smiling weakly. "At least there's that."


	15. HarryTheo

Harry was shocked.

He didn't know why he never went to the library more often. The library was an amazing place! It had books, tables, chairs...and Theo!

Bloody hell, _Theodore Nott._

 _Man,_ that boy could kiss. And French.

Harry met Theo when he accompanied Hermione to the Library. The boy was shy at their first encounter but over time he became talkative. A lot.

Then came the kissing.

 _That_ was magnificent in itself.

Harry regretfully should have made his appearance sooner to Theo. It would have made his life a whole mess happier.

Also, Harry was sure he saw that he saw Hermione sneaking around in some aisles with Draco.

Maybe that's why Hermione went to the library so often. Who knew? All Harry knew was that he was definitely going to the library every single day.


	16. PansyBill

**Summary:** Bill Weasley is the sole exception.

 **Pairing** : Pansy/Bill

 **Word count: 201**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson laughed right at Ron's face. "What you think you're better than me?"

Ron Weasley glowered at her. "I know I'm better than you. "

Pansy laughed and walked way from their conversation. It had been an annoyance to find Weasley on such a good morning. She was excited as everyone was for the final task of the Twi-Wizard tournament. She cheered shamelessly for Viktor Krum. He was rather fit! Even if he did go with Hermione for the Yule Ball.

"Excuse me, Miss," a deep voice sounded behind her.

Pansy turned around and inhaled. "Sorry. I didn't think anyone was behind me!"

The red-headed man laughed. It was a deep, throaty laugh. Pansy almost forgot to breath for a second. "I would have see a lovely lady like yourself."

Pansy nodded. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Recognition clouded his features. "Ah. _You're_ Pansy Parkinson. I'm Bill Weasley."

Pansy mentally cringed. A Weasley? "Oh, that's nice."

He stared oddly at her. "Thanks?"

"You're very much welcome!" she exclaimed, blushing a whole mess.

Bill smiled. "You're alright for a Parkinson."

"You're alright for a Weasley!"

Bill Weasley was the sole exception!

* * *

 **Pairing the Character** : Pansy/Bill

 **The Matchmaker Competition** : Card Placed- Pansy Parkinson, Card Chosen- Bill Weasley; Pansy/Bill


	17. ScorpiusRose

**A/N** : This is for MaryAndMerlin! Congratulations for placing third! I tried to write it as a drabble but my fingers had other ideas!Which was weird considering it's the first Scorose I've written! I hope you like it!

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose

 **Word count** : 561

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _The Kissing Fool_

* * *

"It's ridiculous!" argued Rose Weasley as she clutched a book to her chest. Rose had promised two months prior to Lily and Louis to appear in the booth. "You can't possible hold me to that promise! I was sleep deprived from studying for O.W.L.S and you two were being annoying! I said just about anything to get you to leave me alone."

Lily simply tossed her head back and laughed. "Too late to back out now."

Rose narrowed her eyes menacingly. "I _can't_ do that. Do you understand?"

"Really Rose?" Louis asked, sighing exasperatedly. "You're only afraid no one's going to line up for you."

Rose's cheeks turned as red as her fiery hair. "I am not _afraid_."

"Then why not?" countered Louis, raising a blonde brow expectantly. "You gave us your _word_. Does that not mean anything?"

Rose scowled. She bit back, "Not for a kissing booth!"

Louis smirked. "I thought you were an honest-to-good person. Who would have thought our future Head Girl is a _liar_?"

"I am not!"

The instant the words left her mouth Rose knew she was defeated. Louis' proud demeanor showed exactly that. A victory against the notorious Rose Weasley.

"It's settled then! I'll see you in a few at the pitch!"

* * *

Scorpius stared in disdain at the merry festival. "Can you believe they're making us do this?"

Albus laughed. "It's fun, Scor."

"But the booth's are ridiculous!" he complained. "I mean, a three ring toss? Test your strength? Really?"

"It's not bad," argued Albus. He grinned elbowing Scorpius playfully. "I hear there's a kissing booth."

Scorpius tilted his head in confusion. "What's that?"

Albus ruffled his head in thought. "Hmm, well, you pay money for a kiss by the person at the booth."

Scorpius shook his head. "What fool would want to do that?"

Albus shrugged. "Depends on who the girl is."

Scorpius laughed pointing to the long line for the kissing booth. 'I can't believe so many people have lined up!"

"Let's see who it is. I know Lily and Louis are running it," Albus commented as they made their way to the front of the booth. They side stepped the long line and walked beside the 'fools'.

Scorpius fixed his hair a little as he saw Rose talking with Lily and Louis. "Hey."

Rose flushed a little and nodded in greeting.

"Who's giving the kisses Lil?" Albus asked.

"Er, I am," Rose answered, fumbling over her words. Two bright pink spots appeared on her cheeks.

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing. " _You're_ giving the kisses?"

Rose nodded glumly. "Apparently."

Scorpius quickly placed 10 galleons on the table. "I'll give you 10 galleons for her."

Rose looked at him in disbelief. "That's ridiculous!"

"You haven't kissed anyone yet?" he asked intensely.

Rose shook her head. "Not yet."

"I'll give you 10 more if you let me have her for the day," Scorpius said, fishing out the money from his pockets.

Louis grinned as Rose watched the exchange with horror. "Pleasure doing business with you, Scor."

Albus shook his head as Scorpius dragged an angry Rose from the booth. "Who was really the person?"

Louis grinned wickedly as Cassandra Greengrass took her place at the booth. "Easiest 20 galleons I've ever made."

Albus glanced over at Rose who was lecturing a Scorpius who looked awfully pleased with himself. No doubt they would end up snogging behind a festival tent.

"What a love sick fool."

* * *

 **The Potions Class Challenge/Competition** : Deflating Draught


	18. DaphneHarry

**Pairing** : Harry/Daphne

 **Prompt** : Heady

 **Word count** : 214

* * *

Daphne flicked one of her blonde curls behind her shoulder. She smiled charmingly as Draco Malfoy passed her. He smiled tentatively, aware of his father behind him. She laughed and curtsied as they left. She was only too aware of his father's demands. She brought her fan to hide the smirk on her face.

"Daphne," Astoria said, in a very clipped voice. Her eyes were narrowed in hate. "He's _my_ fiancé. I would appreciate if you kept your dirty paws off."

Daphne flicked her fan back and forth causing a cold breeze to strike her sister. She grinned wickedly. "Don't be so heady. It's not as if I'm going to steal him from you. Besides, that would only be too easy, dear sister."

Astoria glared, crossing her arms in a huff. "As if."

Daphne laughed, squaring her shoulders. It only appeared to make her breast look bigger, much to her sister's disgust. "I have my eyes on someone else. Consider yourself lucky, Stori."

She walked away, leaving Astoria fuming in her anger and humiliation. None of these pureblood morons were her type. She shuddered to think she would be marrying one of them some day. Too bad her heart got stolen by Harry Potter, not so long ago.


	19. LavenderPansy

**Summary:** Lavender never loses any love bets. It's the one thing she excels at. It doesn't matter that her new target is Pansy Parkinson. Lavender always wins.

 **Pairing:** Lavender/Pansy

 **For:** Fanfic Dominoes- Lavender/Pansy; D&D Challenge: Attack

 **Word count:** 300

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Lavender smiled softly as she brushed Pansy's fingers with her own. The other girl looked up sharply, her hand was frozen in place, the shock and confusion was evident in her face. Lavender winked lavishly, keeping her hand exactly in place. Actually, she squeezed Pansy's fingers. She giggled a little breathlessly. "Sorry, I didn't think you were reaching for this." Of course Lavender knew. That was the whole reason she reached for it in the first place.  
Pansy's cheeks began to slowly turn pink. "Um, yeah."  
Lavender let her hand travel farther until Pansy's was intertwined with hers. Pansy's eyes flickered back and forth between their hands and Lavender's seductive glances. Daphne Greengrass bumped into Pansy as she reached for her own ingredients. Pansy immediately retracted her hand.  
"What are you looking at?" snarled Daphne. She huffed as she collected her vials.  
"Just your fake hair," muttered Lavender sourly. She had been so close. So darn close but Daphne interfered.  
"You can have it. I don't want anything you touched, half-blood," sneered Pansy, grabbing the vial underneath the one they just held.  
Lavender fingered the vial for a while, frowning. She quickly grabbed all the other ingredients and returned to her desk. If only Daphne hadn't interrupted then she would have snatched Pansy. She sat down contemplating her next move.  
"What's wrong?" Parvati asked, scooping up the vials.  
Lavender grinned quickly. "Just wondering how I'm going to in this time?"  
Parvati giggled loudly. "I don't think you're winning this love bet."  
Lavender laughed loudly. She was aware of Pansy's eyes scrutinizing her actions with Parvati. Lavender threw a sultry glance at Pansy through her lashes. She was rewarded with a furious blush on the other girl's cheeks. Lavender grinned cheerfully. "You may as well pre-order Celestina's new album Lovestruck already!"


	20. SalazarRowena

**Written for: Archery Competition**

 **Pairing:** Salazar/Rowena

 **Prompt** : Target 3- (Scenario) I find you trying to break into my locker and was really angry at you until I realized you were trying to give me a love note.

 **Note** : I hope it's okay if I wrote in the other perspective.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Salazar quickly looked around the barren halls to make sure no one was watching him. He tried to control his breathing as he hurried towards the lockers. His eyes quickly scanned for Locker# 364. He tried to control the pounding of his heart as he tried to slide his letter inside the locker. It was embarrassing enough that he had a crush on Rowena Ravenclaw, the school's certified genius. He had debated over his principals and standards for days about _that_. How could _h_ e, the school's alleged bully, have a crush on the biggest nerd ever? He lay in his bed, twisting and turning, about his feelings. He didn't want to feel that way about Rowena. Nevertheless, the problem was that he did feel that way. He was also sure that his feelings were never going to go away. That fact was what had Salazar Slytherin, the school's bad boy, sneaking a love letter into Rowena's locker. He blushed madly as he tried stuffing the letter in.

The problem this time was that it would not go in.

No matter how hard he tried.

Salazar cursed under his breath, looking around him. No one was coming so he had to do this while he still could. His fingers unfolded the envelope so it lay flat. He tried jamming the letter in, but no luck. What was up with her locker? He had love letters jammed in his locker when he opened it, so what was the problem? He frowned, running a hand through his long, black hair. He took out a pin from his pocket and began working on the lock. It was a good thing the school's locker had locks with keys. He held his ear to the locker while his long fingers worked on the lock. No luck, either. He hissed in frustration, punching the locker with his fist. He winced as he pulled back his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a sharp, feminine voice behind him.

Salazar sucked in his breath and whirled around to find Rowena staring angrily back at him. "E-excuse me?"

Rowena gave a pointed look at her locker, which still had the pin stuck in it. "What are you doing to my locker?"

"I thought you left," he blurted out. He flinched inwardly at his words. Where was his cool persona when he needed it?

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "No. I stayed behind with Helga to work on an experiment. So, I ask again, what were you doing?"

Salazar's cheeks tinged pink, remembering the love letter. His eyes widened when he saw the letter on the floor. Rowena's eyes followed his stare. The school janitor was now picking up his heart-filled letter. Salazar cursed; he must have dropped it while picking the lock. He ran towards the janitor, who wasn't really that far away to begin with. He grabbed the letter as it was falling inside the trashcan. He grinned in triumph before he toppled over the trashcan. He grimaced as the trash's waste fell all over him. This was disgusting. His tailored clothing was ruined now. He was distracted by a sudden burst of laughter. He narrowed his eyes Rowena who smirked at him.

"That was amusing, Salazar," she said, walking over to him. Rowena crouched down and pulled the clean letter from his hands. "I assume this is mine?"

Salazar gave her a withering look and nodded. Why did he like this girl in the first place? He was grateful for the hand she extended to him, however. He took her hand and smirked evilly before pulling her down to him. She shrieked and fell into his arms. "That's better."

Rowena blushed madly. "Salazar!"

Salazar gave her his signature smirk. At least he could still summon his suave charms when he needed it. "Haven't you heard? I'm evil."

"I haven't even responded to your love letter yet!" she shrieked, scrambling away from him.

"How do you know it's a love letter?" he argued, standing up himself. Was she going to reject him right now? Salazar nervously wiped his hands on his black jeans. He was not mentally prepared for rejection. "What if it's a challenge letter?"

Rowena raised her brow. She pointed to the envelope. Written in an elegant writing was _'To my Dear Rowena'_.

Salazar's face flushed slightly. _Might as well get this over with_. "Well, what do you say?"

Rowena flicked her eyes to his lips then back to his face. She smirked, taking a step to close the distance. "Close your eyes. I'll show you instead."


	21. LouisTeddy

**Written For** : The Restricted Collection and Hogwarts Writing Club

 **Pairing** : Teddy/Louis

 **Prompt** : Fasten and No Trio's kids in NextGen Fic

 **Word count** : 424

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Louis Weasley frowned, tapping his feet impatiently on the dusty floor. He had been waiting for Teddy to get out of his office at Grimmauld Place. Louis knew the older boy would probably work himself to starvation or death if he didn't regularly check in on him. That was the reason he came every single day to his house to cook. He had _no_ alternative reason whatsoever. It had nothing to do with a childish crush on the older boy. He checked his pocket watch and sighed. Teddy was taking forever! "Teddy! Teddy! Come out!"

"In a minute!" He heard Teddy call from his office. Louis shook his head and went back into the kitchen.

He smiled gleefully at his grilled cheese sandwiches. They were pretty good if he did say so himself. "Hurry!"

"I'm not a child," grumbled Teddy Lupin as he trudged into the kitchen.

"And that's exactly what a child would say," Louis reminded him. He turned around and his smile wavered. Why wasn't Teddy wearing a shirt? _Why?_ He couldn't keep his eyes off Teddy's chest. He laughed nervously; his eyes still focused on Teddy's well sculpted chest.

Teddy blushed as he noticed Louis' gaze. "I know. I know. I need to eat more. I'm scrawny."

Louis nodded, forcing his eyes off. Which was a _very_ difficult task, mind you. "That's why I'm here, you know."

Teddy laughed, ruffling Louis' hair affectionately. "Let's eat then."

Louis grabbed two clean plates and served the sandwiches. He placed Teddy's plate in front of his usual seat, trying so hard not to focus on the other boy's body. Louis took the seat in front of Teddy. "Have you been eating lately?"

Teddy looked bashful. "Convenience store mainly."

Louis shook his head. "You have to eat more properly! Aunt Ginny keeps insisting on it, you know."

Teddy gave Louis a crooked smile. "Maybe it's because I want you cooking for me."

Louis almost choked on the water he started to drink. Did Teddy know the effect those words had on him? It didn't help that Teddy leaped up and started making soothing rubbing motions on his back. Louis smiled weakly. "I'm alright. I'm alright. Water went down wrong."

Teddy gave Louis a curious look but said nothing more. Louis was only too aware of the hand still on his back. Louis sighed as Teddy ruffled his hair before moving back to his seat. He better fasten his seat belt because it looked like it was going to be a long ride to Teddy's heart.


	22. TeddyDominique

**A/N:** I hope this came out good. I had to write this piece hurriedly as my already finished story is at home. Reviews are appreciated. :)

 **Pairing:** Teddy/Dominique

 **For Potions Class and Archery Competition.**

 **Word count: 423**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Teddy sighed, trying to reach out for her hands. "It's not like that. I do love Victorie but like a sister. She's nothing more than that. She will never mean as much as you do to me."

She shook her head, moving a couple steps backwards. Her blonde hair covering her face. "I don't believe you."

Teddy took a step closer. "You must. I love _you,_ not her."

She looked up, her wide blue eyes opened wide. "You w-what?"

Teddy smiled softly. He had never said it out loud. "I love you. I love you. I love you. _I love you."_

It looked as if she was holding her breath. She collapsed on the floor, her knees giving out. Teddy moved rapidly, already engulfing her in his strong arms. He chose to remain quiet, letting the extent of his feelings reach her heart. He slowly patted her head to try to soothe her. She drew back after some time. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. When she spoke her voice was soft.

"Do you really?"

Teddy chuckled softly. "Of course I do."

"How?" She blushed, hiding her face from him. "How?"

Teddy gently lifted her chin so she could the see the passion burning in his eyes. Not passion of lust but of love. He burned to hold her and just comfort her. To simply embrace her with his love.

"How can I not? I don't know when it started. I just knew what I felt when my feelings suffocated my entire being. I can't explain how but I know what I feel." Teddy smiled softly as her eyes glistened with fresh tears. "I love you."

She laughed softly until she was laughing with hysteria. She began sobbing, letting him hug her fiercely. "I couldn't believe it, you know? Everybody loves Victorie. She's smart and beautiful. Who's going to notice me?" She pulled back from his arms. Teddy could see in her eyes that she didn't believe it yet. She couldn't see the extent of his feelings. "I'm not smart. I'm not beautiful. So why me?"

Teddy frowned, wiping tears that freely ran down her face. "You are beautiful inside and out. I was moved by your compassion and caring. I don't want Victoire. I love you, not her."

She looked hesitant. Teddy smiled and kissed her softly and chaste. "I'm in love with you, Dominique Weasley."

Dominique smiled softly and nodded. "I love you."


	23. GinnyHarry

**For** : Vanilla Ship Bingo [Game 1];

 **Bingo Calling:** 59- Orange Crush: Ginny/Harry

 **Word count** : 155

* * *

"Do you see him?"

"He's so hot!"

"He's really here!"

"I wish he was dating me!"

Ginny Weasley frowned tapping her foot anxiously on the floor. It was like this every time she went with The-Boy-Who-Lived. She loved Harry. She really did. It wasn't his fault he was famous for defeating Voldemort. He didn't ask for all the fame; she knew that. It was just that sometimes in these kind of situations Ginny got a tad bit jealous. Perhaps it was the Weasley in her but she couldn't stand it. Or maybe it was the actual girl part of her. Ginny nodded thinking it was alright to feel jealous. She was his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait long?" Harry asked, flushed from jogging to her.

Ginny smiled, linking his arm to hers. She threw a backwards glare to all the giggling girls. Satisfied, Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "No, not at all."


	24. DracoLuna

**For** : Vanilla Ship Bingo Challenge

 **Bingo Calling 20:** 'Frozen Moonlight'- Draco/Luna

 **Word count:** 167

* * *

Draco smoothed his hair with his hand nervously. He was angsty and anxious waiting for her to appear. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time even if he hadn't realized it yet. Now that the day was finally here, it was nerve wracking. He tried to take deep breaths to remind himself he had to breathe. He remembered when he first asked her out on a date some years ago. She had looked at him with her dazzling, dreamy smile and nodded. She didn't even take a moment to think it over. He had thought she would say no because of what happened at his Manor. He was relieved when she didn't hesitate many people would have. He smoothed his slightly gelled hair back again. He looked down at his shoes then looked up quickly when he heard a sharp intake of breaths. There she was in her rainbow and spangles dress with her silver unicorn tiara making her way to the altar.


	25. CharlieTonks

**A/N:** Not my best, but I did try my hardest! Sorry, it's sort of rushed, I 'm sick and it's horrible!

 **For:** The Charlie Weasley Competition: Why did Charlie never marry?; Alchemy Academy: Herb and Artifact Collection- Grain Scarps: Write a fic about before or after the war*; Bad Movie Tuesday: The Giant Claw: [word] Solitary

 **Word count:** 464

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"To Nymphadora and Remus Lupin!"

Charlie Weasley watched the quiet, small affair with sad eyes. There she was all dressed in white with her flow shining bright pink. He watched as she glared at her father, Ted Tonks, for calling her Nymphadora. He knew she hated her name ever since Hogwarts. He knew exactly what she liked and disliked. He knew how to make her laugh. He knew how upset she got she saw something sad. He knew so much about her. He knew all the little things that made her smile. Yet he wasn't the one at her side.

"I'm so happy you made it!" she cried, hugging him grandly. "I wasn't sure if you were going to fly over here or not."

Charlie weakly chuckled, hesitantly returning her hug. "I wasn't sure either."

She slugged his arm, laughing playfully. "I'm glad you did. How can you ever miss my wedding?"

"Wow. Married, huh?" he asked, looking at her finger which proudly held the ring. "How's it like?"

She displayed her ring, making a dramatic gesture. "Amazing, really. I can't believe I'm married. Me! I just hope it would've been a grander affair but Remus was right about this small wedding. It's such a difficult time right now, you know?"

Charlie nodded. If it had been his wedding, he would have had the biggest wedding for Dora. She was a loud and amazing person who had an opinion about everything. She deserved the best. Charlie watched as she made her way over to Remus. She easily joined hands with him and joined the conversation. Charlie sighed, wondering why had he come in the first place. He knew however. He wanted Dora to take one look at him and call off the wedding. He wanted her to realize her feelings for him. But none of that happened.

She smiled when she saw him but that was it. When she saw Remus it was like she glowed. He knew what she had found was love. He loved Dora but it seemed his love would never work out. He was fated to love someone taken. He laughed. Was that really his fate?

Remus Lupin was her husband. He was only ever just a _good_ friend.

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe it when he heard Dora had died. How was it possible? She was dead? He shook his head in astonishment. He carefully made his way to her body. His heart clenched at the sight of her still body. He saw how Dora's and Remus' fingers were holding hands. He felt as if a part of his heart had broken off. Seeing her there was horrible. He knew she was his true love. He would never marry and have children for his mother. He could already see a solitary life ahead of him. Not with half his heart gone.


	26. XenophiliusPandora

**A/N:** This was rather difficult to write since we don't know much about the couple.

 **For:** Vanilla Ship Bingo: 50- 'Quintessence':Xenophilius/Pandora

 **Word count:** 198

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Oh! I think I might have gotten this spell!" Pandora cried, flicking her wand excitedly. She had been trying to create new spells ever since she was at Hogwarts and that didn't stop just because she grew up. She pushed a blonde lock out of her face. "Should I try it out or . . .?"

"Pandora love, what are you doing?" Xenophilius asked calmly. He had been attracted to his room when he heard the cries of joy. He glanced at the paper in front of her which was filled with scribbles. "Oh, a new spell?"

Pandora grinned, nodding in excitement. "I think I really might have gotten it this time. You know, that one spell I've been working on?"

Xenophilius smiled softly. "Yes. Why don't you come eat lunch first dear?"

Pandora bit her lip, looking down at the spell then her husband. She smiled. "Alright. Whatever you want honey."

Xenophilius grinned, leading her to the kitchen table. "Maybe Luna would be interested in seeing your spell later."

Pandora grinned, kissing her husband on his cheek. "I'd be happy to show Luna later. I really think I got that spell correctly."

Xenophilius smiled. "I'm sure you do."


	27. KatieOliver

**A/N:** So, this was interesting. I think that's all I can really say.

 **For:** Vanilla Ship Bingo: 85. KBOW- Katie/Oliver

 **Word count:** 270

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Katie grinned as she did another loop on her broom. She always felt the most comfortable on a broom in the air. She felt as if she belonged there, not on the ground. It ignited a feeling of freedom. She didn't have any attachments to the ground, besides family. Up in the air, she was graceful and unbound. There were no restraints or chains holding her back. She was free. She glanced at her friend who was on a broom beside her. He looked absolutely thrilled to be flying and zooming through the air. She smiled and waved back. He laughed and joined her in a race. She was neck and neck with him before she kicked her speed and won.

"Excellent flying Katie," he called out to her.

She grinned. "You weren't too shabby either!"

He laughed his thunderous laugh. Katie felt herself being drawn in by his laughter. He laughed as if he didn't have a care in the world. She found herself joining in.

"See you next time, Katie." He flew towards the changing room and jumped off just in time.

Katie made her way over to the earth and did a funny face when her feet landed. It just wasn't the same.

"You know," Leah said, waiting for Katie at the exit, "I think you and Oliver make a great couple. You should ask him out!"

Katie wondered about that. She felt as if she really didn't belong on the ground but in the sky. She thought about Oliver and smiled softly. Well, she wouldn't mind having one attachment to the ground if it was him.


	28. GellertAlbus

**A/N:** Well, this ship is starting to suck me in! I mean, ah! Grindeldore! :)

 **For:** Vanilla Ship Bingo: 10: 'Greater Good'; Drabble Club: 'Just a little more and he would break, he knew it.'

 **Pairing:** Gellert/Albus

 **Word count:** 269

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Welcoming Death_

Gellert pretends not to notice when they mention _his_ name. He pretends it does not matter whenever they talk about _him_. He pretends it is none of his concern. He pretends not to hang on to their every word. He pretends not to listen, drowning out their speech with his too soft humming. He pretends his heart does not beat erratically when _Albus_ ' name is said. He pretends not to sigh in relief whenever they say _Albus_ is well. He has lost the concept of time here in his cell. He does not know how many years have passed him by while the world outside continues to change. He is slowly fading away; Death is waiting to claim him. Just a little more and he would break, he knew it. Perhaps this was his punishment for lying to _Albus_ all those years ago. Since long ago he has been pretending. _Albus_ was the receiver of his first _real_ lie.

 _I don't love you_.

It happens unexpectedly the thing he has been waiting for. The words he has been dreading to hear ever since Voldemort came back are finally said.

" _Albus Dumbledore is dead._ "

Gellert pretends not to panic. Gellert pretends his heart isn't broken. Gellert pretends that half his heart is not gone. He cries that night, he remembers. He cries for the sorrow and lost he has suffered. He cries for the first time that he has set foot in the dingy cell of his. He cries for lost love.

When Voldemort finally shows up in his dingy cell, he is ready. He welcomes Death more than ever.


	29. HannahNeville

**For:** Vanilla Ship Bingo: 98- Toads and Pigtails; Drabble Club: night

 **Word count:** 289

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Hannah Abbott nervously stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her plain yellow sundress and her white flats. Her hair was in her classical pigtails style. She twirled around slowly letting the dress swish at her knees. She smiled softly, letting her nerves ease.

"Are you wearing that?" asked Susan loudly, her eyes flicking back and forth at Hannah's dress and hair.

Hannah turned around to face her roommate, nodding. "Yes." Susan puckered her lips but said nothing. Hannah was a little more self-conscious of how the dress looked on her. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Is something wrong?"

Susan sighed, "Well, no, I don't think so. You're going with Neville, right?"

Hannah bit her lip, nodding.

"Well, this would be nice for us, you know, but he's a Gryffindor. They tend to be a bit more flashy and bold."

Hannah looked in the mirror once more. "Should I let my hair down?"

Susan nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

Hannah's fingers fumbled with the ponytail holding her hair. She picked up the brush combing quickly. She looked at the time and stopped. She hoped Neville liked it. She waved goodbye to Susan, hurrying down the stairs. She stepped out of the portrait and Neville was waiting for her. He smiled brightly at her.

"You look beautiful, Hannah."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you. You look nice too."

Neville extended his arm and she gladly took it. They stepped into the warm night. While they were walking in comfortable conversation, Neville glanced at Hannah's hair.

"Is something wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Neville laughed. "No, it's great but I think I prefer your pigtails actually. They're cute on you."

Hannah blushed, she should have listened to herself instead of Susan.


	30. NarcissaLucius

**A/N:** Lucissa because they're amazing.

 **For:** Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa; Drabble Club: 'Power . . . sometimes I wish I had no power at all."

 **Word count:** 219

* * *

Narcissa Black sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time tonight. She was sitting in the Slytherin common room contemplating her existence. She twirled her wand idly in her right hand but her mind was racing. She was a witch. This was an indisputable fact; it was a never changing fact. She sighed once more and let her wand drop to the floor. She reached for it but someone had beaten her to it. She looked up startled into the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled, holding her hand out for wand.

Lucius frowned, handing over her wand. "What's your deal Black? You've been sighing all afternoon."

Narcissa's cheeks tinged pink. "I have not."

Lucius chuckled, leaning in closer. He looked straight into her eyes. She could feel his molten stare on her skin. "What's wrong?"

Narcissa smiled softly, tilting her head. "Power. . . sometimes I wished I had no power at all. Don't you?"

Lucius drew back, his perfect blonde eyebrows raising in surprise. "Not be a wizard? Of course not."

Narcissa laughed quietly. Of course, he didn't. She shook her head and changed topics, breezily commenting on another prank her cousin had pulled. She loved Lucius. She really did but sometimes she felt as if he would never _truly_ understand her.


	31. HermioneCharlie

**A/N:** So, I'm writing again, hooray! Remember if you want to see a certain pairing you can always request it! Please R &R! :)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Hopscotch - Three Prompts: [location] Gringotts, [pairing] Hermione Granger/ Charlie Weasley, [word] tomorrow

 **Pick A Card, Any Card II Competition:** RED - Eight of Diamonds- Write about Diagon Alley

 **Rebirth of the Dailr Weird Prompt Thing:** Day 10 - Dragons

 **W.C:** 402

* * *

Hermione Granger was on a mission today. Her mission was to make a joined vault with her husband. Why? She wanted them to be equal and share plus she was sure they were never going to divorce. Why? They were very much in love. She fixed her scarf before Apparating to Diagon Alley with her partner in tow.

"Hello! Good work today," Hermione cheerfully called out to the goblins as she entered Gringotts Bank with her husband. She waved even if the goblins only looked at her with disdain. Her husband, Charlie Weasley, grinned at her fruitless efforts. She glared at him before giving a dazzling smile to the goblin which handled their vaults. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Charlie Weasley. Here is my wand to make sure."

The goblin Ymir nodded and grabbed Hermione's wand, examining it carefully, and handed it carefully back. The goblin turned to Charlie and he reluctantly handed over his wand. Ymir concluded that this was Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley and he stood up leading them toward the cart. Hermione smiled and pulled Charlie inside.

"You know, I haven't fully agreed to this yet," Charlie said warily as he looked at the cart skeptically. "I'm a man and because of that I have some sort of idealistic view that I provide for you."

Hermione raised a brow and scoffed. "Please. I know you do but I think sharing a vault is good for us. I want us to be equal."

Charlie took one look at her big doe eyes and relented. "Fine."

Hermione grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks love."

"But tomorrow, alright?" Charlie said, wrapping an arm around her. He still had some pride left. He looked around the tunnels. "Pity you released the dragon."

Hermione laughed, swatting his arm. "Fine. I'll concede to that." She smiled secretly as they stopped in front of her vault. "Well, let's see my vault then."

She knew she had Charlie wrapped around her finger. There would be no nonsense about tomorrow if she had anything to do about it. After all no had tamed the wild dragon that was Charlie Weasley before she came along. She set her large doe eyes on Charlie and she could already see his resistance wearing down. Yup, for someone who was considered to tame most dragons, Charlie Weasley allowed himself to get tamed by none other than Hermione Granger.


	32. CormacRon

**A/N** : In my mind they would fight and make up! Please R&R! Oh yeah, accepting requests! :)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble -1 hour: promise, "I tried.", Cormac/Ron

 **W.C:** 288

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"What's wrong, love?" Ron Weasley asked incredulous as his boyfriend, Cormac McLaggen, pulled him into an empty classroom. He had just been talking to Hermione and Harry about how Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater when Cormac called him out. "What the hell are you doing? My wrist hurts."

Cormac glared at Ron before dropping his boyfriend's hand. He might have been a bit aggressive. "You know what you did."

Ron frowned, scratching his head in thought. "What did I do?"

"Great," Cormac said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Ron was still very puzzled. He ran the date over in his mind. "February 2?"

Cormac sighed, shaking his head, "Never mind." He never had to remind any of his girlfriends about their bloody anniversary. "It's our anniversary. You promised me that we were going to spend it together."

Ron flushed when he remembered his promise. He had just been distracted with Harry going on about You-Know-Who that he forgot about the time. _Shit_. He was supposed to go meet Cormac by the Black Lake. "Oh! Shit. I forgot!"

"Well that's obvious," Cormac replied. "Do you even want to go out with me?"

Ron nodded quickly. "I do. It's just that I forgot."

"It doesn't seem like it," Cormac responded flatly. "There are dozens of people who would love to go out with me. Try harder Ron."

"I tried. I do try! I had this whole thing set up!" Ron said angrily. "It's only that I forgot."

Cormac looked Ron straight in the eye then he sighed once more. "Final chance love." Ron calmed down slightly when he heard those words. "Now, what do you say we make use of this space?"


	33. SiriusHermione

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Three Prompts: Powerful, "I live for you.", Sirius/Hermione

 **W.C:** 206

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"I'd like to make a toast to my wife, Hermione Black," Sirius Black said, standing up and raising his glass cup in the air. He could see his wife sitting next to him as she blushed a deep crimson. Yes, wife. The infamous Sirius Black was no longer a bachelor but a husband now. Speaking of, didn't the word wife sound amazing? He winked at Hermione as she tried but failed to glare at him. "I, Sirius Orion Black, am finally off the market as I have been for a while now. This powerful vixen by my side has managed to capture my heart and body. So, I raise my glass to Miss Hermione Black who tamed this rogue beast of man. I live for you, love. Especially some of my more grand members. Now I'm just waiting for you lot to go home so I could break in our new house if you know what I mean."

"Did you just compliment yourself in your wedding speech to me?" Hermione asked, arching up a brow. She laughed and raised her glass. "It was quite easy to tame a puppy."

The wedding guests laughed and cheered as Sirius leaned down and kissed her.

"To the happy couple!"


	34. HannahJustin

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** January Event: Pairing- Justin/Hannah

 **W.C:** 422

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Hannah Abbott was not one of those girls who spoke their mind whenever they wanted to. She considered herself to be one of the introverted girls. But honestly the situation she was in was ridiculous. The Yule Ball was just right around the corner yet Hannah had no date secured. She had seen some of the boys in her year try to ask her before they ultimately chickened out. Hannah figured it was time to take the initiative herself if no one was man enough to ask. She glanced in the mirror and fixed her pigtails before applying a layer of strawberry lip gloss. To be truthful, she felt sort of wild putting it on. She smiled with teeth then set out on her mission. A couple of asking and she found out that Justin Finch-Fletchley hadn't asked anyone yet. This was great news to her since she had developed a bit of a crush on him over the years. She looked around the common room and to add to her spectacular mood, he was sitting with some friends.

"Oi, Hannah!" called Susan as she neared their group. Hannah saw Susan raise her eyebrows at the lip gloss. Susan, Ernie, Wayne, Sally-Anne, and Justin were all sitting around a table discussing what seemed to be Harry, again.

Hannah smiled and figured it was now or never. She walked in front of Justin and took a deep breath. "Hullo, Justin. Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Susan gasped and looked at her friend in disbelief. Ernie whistled low and nudged Justin with his elbow. Justin looked shocked before nodding. "Wow," Sally Anne whispered in awe as looked between the two. A girl asking the guy out? It wasn't unheard of but it wasn't often that it happened.

Justin cleared his throat, his cheeks slightly pink. "I'd love to go with you."

Hannah grinned, ignoring Susan tugging on her robe. "It's a date then." Justin blushed at the word 'date' making Hannah smile more. Mission accomplished. "Pick me up at eight."

With those words Hannah swiftly made her exit out of the common room. She could hear all the Hufflepuffs around them begin talking animatedly about what she just did. She closed the portrait behind her and exhaled as she made her way to the library. She could feel her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"Yes!" she yelled, surprising a student who had just rounded the corner. She grinned foolishly to herself. "I have a date with Justin!"


	35. HarryGinny

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Pairing: Ginny/Harry

 **Pick A Card, Any Card:** Six of Spades - Alt; Write about Ginny Weasley (Bonus: Write about dueling)

 **W.C:** 321

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Scared, Potter?" Ginny mimicked as she easily dodged a disarming spell that Harry sent her way. Harry and Ginny were currently engaged in a duel which had only begin for the sake of their children's wishes. They had begged to see them duel each other. Ginny was reluctant at first but agreed when Harry made a snarky comment. She was a hell of a good duelist and she was determined to prove it!

Harry let out a soft chuckle as he remembered those words from long ago. He wasn't an Auror for nothing. He sent a quick Rictusempra her way and winked at James who was in a safe distance away from any stray spells. "How about you, love?"

Ginny tried in vain to stifle her laughter and she glared at Harry. This was nothing to her. Unlike Harry, she was seeking to win. She let out a pearl of laughter and threw a hasty stunning spell. Harry stopped it and Ginny grinned evilly when she noticed Harry's mistake. Harry should have known better than to let his guard down around Ginny. Did he not recall how quick her reflexes and her ability to throw spell after spell was? Ginny raised her wand and sent him one of her famous Bat-Bogey hexes.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled, covering his ears as his own bogies attacked him. "Cheat!"

Ginny laughed and quickly muttered the counter-spell. She raised her wand and copying Harry she winked at her children. "Incarcerous!" She motioned for her three little rascals to come off the back porch. "It's okay now. I've won!"

"You were so cool!" breathed James as he reached Ginny.

"I wanna duel like you!" Lily cried, hugging her mother.

Albus looked at their father and laughed. "What a loser!"

Ginny undid her spells and helped Harry to his feet. He looked about grumbled about losing. She pecked his cheek and smirked. "Sorry, love. This was my victory."


	36. PansyDraco

**A/N:** Well, I sort of felt uncomfortable writing this. xD I mean well, it's nothing bad actually. Only my horrible seductive writing! If you want to see any specific pairing don't feel bad to leave a review requesting one! :)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** January Event - Pairing: Draco/Pansy

 **N:** Er, my failed attempt at writing seductively?

 **W.C:** 314

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Drakey!" cried Pansy Parkinson as soon as she spotted Draco Malfoy entering the Slytherin common room. She waved him over with a crook of her finger and a coy, sexy smile. She ignored the mutters of annoyance that erupted from Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent. What was wrong with PDA? She was here to show them that Draco was hers and unavailable for taking. Even if he hadn't completely agreed to be hers yet.

Draco glanced at Pansy and a smirk played lazily on his lips. "Pansy," he drawled, swaggering over to her side.

Pansy threw a triumphant smirk at her girl friends and shot Draco a heated glance from under her lashes. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bosom on his chest. She kissed his cheek softly, gently brushing the tip of her tongue against his pale skin. She pulled back and let her hand linger on his forearm.

"Excited to see him, Pansy?" drawled Daphne with a touch of malice. Millicent sniggered as Pansy glared at the other girl's comment. Daphne wasn't put off however. "You look too eager, no, _willing_."

Pansy laughed coldly and intertwined her fingers with Draco's. "I can't go long without my man. He just pleasures me so well. You understand, right?" She winked lavishly and kissed Draco slowly on his lips in front of everyone. She pulled back and licked her lips. Her eyes were filled with laughter as she glanced at Daphne's red, angry face. "Sorry, I forgot you don't have anyone."

"That was uncalled for," Millicent replied, worried.

Pansy laughed and flicked her hair back. "Whatever." She stood from her arm chair and grabbed Draco tightly. "Let's go, love."

As Pansy walked toward the direction of the boy's dorm, she felt thrill and excitement go through her. She was the Queen of Slytherin. It was only natural to have a prince by her side.


	37. HarryRomilda

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** January Event - Harry/Romilda

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Friends - "And you never knew she was a lesbian?/"No, why does everyone keep fixating on that?"/"She didn't eve know, so how would I know?"; Character Pairing Prompt - Harry/Romilda; Instead of Said - Declared, advised, taunted; True Blood - "I'm actually fucking happy to see you!, "Let's fuck, for fucks sake."; Instead of Beautiful - stunning; GTA V- "You're going as soft as that old, flaccid boy in your pants. This divorce couldn't come soon enough!"; Family Vocab - Divorce; Sex and the City - (title) Sex and the City, (action) walking up to an ex at a bar, "Look at you two. It's a perfect match!"

 **N:** Swearing, and I mean lots of it.

 **W.C:** 510

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Sex and the City_

"And you never knew she was a lesbian?" Ron asked, trying to keep a straight face as retold his story for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Ron bit his lip and subtly nudged Neville who was beside him.

Harry, for one, was sick and tired of having to relive his humiliation and pain. And of course he noticed Ron's action! "No, why does everyone keep fixating on that?" He ran a hand through his messy hair and on one chug he finished the contents of his drink. "She didn't even know, so how would I know?"

Ron couldn't help himself and burst out in laughter. Neville looked as if he would rather be anywhere else than in a club with an irritated Harry and a suicidal Ron. Harry glared at his 'best friend' and stood up angrily.

"Sorry, mate." Ron wiped a few tears and laughingly slung his arm around Harry. "Even I didn't know Ginny was lesbian!"

Harry scoffed, shrugging Ron's arm off. "It doesn't matter anymore so stop bringing it up again!" He signaled the bartender to come over and ordered another drink. "I need something strong."

"What you need my friend," the bartender, Seamus, advised, "is a rebound girl."

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Just my drink would be fine."

Seamus laughed and leaned in closer. He pointed to a girl with black, curly hair who was at the other end of the bar. "See that one over there. Yeah, she's the one so go for it."

Harry stared at the girl which the overly friendly bartender had pointed out and sighed. He might as well just 'go for it'. He waved goodbye at his friends and walked over to the stunning woman. He tapped on her shoulder and froze when he realized her looked directly into the face of his stalker ex-girlfriend, Romilda Vane.

Romilda smirked, giving Harry a one-over as her eyes lingered on his more private areas a little longer. She grinned at his obvious discomfort. "Harry, what a pleasant surprise." she purred, winking at him. "I'm actually fucking happy to see you!"

Harry cleared his throat. It just _had_ to be Romilda. "What a surprise."

Romilda laughed, throwing her head back. She rested a hand on his forearm. "Let's fuck, for fucks sake. I heard about that happened with Ginny, you know."

"Even you heard it?" Harry stressed, rubbing his temple. He recalled her first sentence and frowned. "Sure, why the hell not? Let's go somewhere. Wait, we shouldn't."

"You're going as soft as that old, flaccid boy in your pants. This divorce couldn't come soon enough!" Romilda taunted, wagging her finger in his face. "So, what do you say?"

"Look at you two. It's a perfect match!" Seamus declared as he spotted the two adults. "Aren't I wonderful at this?"

Harry sighed, nodding at Romilda. "Why not? I need a distraction and you're more than enough."

Romilda smirked, latching on to Harry. "There's a whole city out there and I suggest we find the nearest hotel."


	38. EuanHermione

**A/N:** Beware of many Hermione pairings coming up. Heh.

 **Writing Club: The Ultimate Hermione Pairing** \- Euan Abercrombie/Hermione

* * *

Euan Abercrombie couldn't stop staring at the older girl. It was his first year at Hogwarts and it was amazing. Especially _that_ particular upperclassmen, Hermione Granger. It hadn't taken long, just a simple question, to find out which year she was in. Hermione was a fifth-year student and for Euan, well, he was in love with her. What he didn't understand was her choice of friends. The smart and beautiful Hermione was hanging out with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? He shook his head as he took a bite of his dinner. Hermione was too good to be friends with a liar.

"Can you pass the sauce?" Hermione asked, smiling at him.

Euan flushed and quickly gave it to her. He sighed as she looked away. She probably already knew of his feelings with how obvious he was being.


	39. HermioneBill

**Writing Club: Ultimate Hermione Pairing-** Hermione/Bill

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Hermione wasn't really the kind of girl who put so much of an importance on her appearance, really. She was more of the this-looks-comfortable type but in this moment, she wished she applied lip gloss or perfume. She knew she was being absolutely ridiculous. Harry was fighting for his life in the third task! And here she was wondering if she looked good! As she said, ridiculous. But as her eyes wandered over to where Bill Weasley stood in a chat with Mr and Mrs Weasley she couldn't help but try to catch his eye. Something about him . . .

"-Hermione!" Ron called, snapping his finger in front of her face. He looked at her strangely. "I've been calling your name for five minutes."

Hermione flushed, momentarily angry at Ron for taking her eyes off the _cool_ Bill. "Sorry. You were saying?" Hermione nodded absentmindedly as Ron talked about something she didn't quite catch. She smiled and waved eagerly when Bill happened to turn her direction. "So, how old did you say Bill was?"


	40. HermioneKevin

**A/N:** Well, nobody said I never tried...damn.

 **Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings:** Hermione/Kevin Whitby

 **Speed Drabble:** "Are you seriously laughing right now?", "I have iron fists, baby.", "I laugh in the face of danger."

 **W.C:** 430

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Study Time_

"Well, I'm off," Hermione announced as she stood up from the table. She quickly grabbed a slice of toast before hurrying off to the library. She began tutoring some younger students at the request of Professor McGonagall, so off she went to the library. Honestly, she had never really tutored any one before and she was happy that she was actually good at it. She entered the library and smiled when she found her student. "Kevin! Sorry, I'm late, I had a bit too much lunch."

Kevin Whitby, a Hufflepuff student, grinned back, accidentally dropping his textbook. Hermione smiled endearingly. "Hermione, wh-oops!"

"Careful," Hermione warned, grabbing the book from the floor. "Okay, where did we leave off last time?"

"Um," Kevin replied, scratching his head with his quill. "Was it the beetle buttons?"

Hermione nodded, pulling a bag of mismatched buttons in front of them. She tapped one of the buttons and it transformed into a beetle. "All right, all you have to do is tap the beetle."

Kevin cleared his throat and waved his hand in a lavish manner before gently tapping the beetle. The beetle squirmed trying to get away but luckily, Hermione had placed a sticking charm on it. "It's no use!"

"How about transfiguring a button into a beetle?" Hermione suggested, tapping the beetle into a button. "Go ahead."

Kevin frowned, "You make it sound so easy." He waved his hand wildly again and sighed when the button sprouted two antennas.

Hermione tried in vain to stifle her laughter.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?" Kevin asked, throwing his hands in the air. "This is my grade!"

"Well, it's your wand movement," Hermione answered. "Why is it so grand? Simple is best."

Kevin grumbled, "It's supposed to look awesome."

Hermione shook her head. "Try effective wand movements please."

"Oh, I did it!" Kevin cheered, pointing to the moving beetle.

"Ew," she cried as it began climbing her robe sleeve. "Get if off!"

"You're scared of that?" Kevin asked incredulously. "You should be like me. I laugh in the face of danger."

Hermione shook her robe until the beetle fell on the table. "I've been through many things but bugs still gross me out."

Kevin laughed, smashing the beetle with his fist. "Done. It's all taken care off. I have iron fists, baby."

Hermione sighed, looking at the squashed beetle. "All you had to do was turn it back. I didn't want to dead."

Kevin frowned, staring at the very, dead beetle. "But I'm a hero?"

Hermione squeamishly grabbed a napkin and wiped it. "Yeah, my hero."


	41. TeddyCharlie

**A/N:** So, I definitely got inspiration from Liza's (NeonDomino) and Rayne's (Raynekinnz)own Charlie/Teddy 366 short drabbles! Those are hilarious and you should go check them out! I think I'm in love with the whole Stalker/Delusional! Teddy idea that I chose to ignore the major age gap. xD I most definitely had fun writing this.

 **The 2016 Monthly Prompt List:** 6\. [Pairing] Teddy/Charlie

 **Fill the Calendar:** Acid Pop

 **W.C:** 455

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Acid Pop_

* * *

"Charlie!" Teddy cried, startling his parents and the red-haired man, as he flung himself into the arms of the older man. He grinned as he placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek. "I thought you would never show." Charlie stood baffled as Teddy whispered into his ear the next following words, "Don't worry, I'll give you a much less chaste kiss later. Not in front of my parents."

Charlie gulped as he quickly disentangled Teddy's arms off him and stared into the angry face of Sirius Black and the confused one of Remus Lupin. He choose to ignore Teddy's last words. He misheard him or something like that. "Sorry, I don't know why he does that. Has Andromeda's party started yet? I have a present for her."

"You better not break his heart," Sirius warned as Teddy pouted, latching himself onto one of Charlie's arm. Sirius frowned when Teddy glared daggers at him but sighed contently when he took a look at Charlie. Charlie hesitantly handed over an Acid Pop to Teddy, a sweet that he always gave the other boy. "Don't worry, Teds. Just tell me when Charlie does something to you. I'll straighten him out. Now take of him, Charlie. No funny stuff."

"Charlie's a gentleman!" Teddy argued, rolling his eyes. "He always calls right on time when he says and he send me cards and letters. I think his letters are the most romantic. I suggested he come over one day you know for that and he said no! Who else waits until marriage? I've found myself a Keeper."

Charlie shook his head quickly. What was going on? "Teddy, what letters and calls? What are you talking about?"

Remus sighed. "Teddy, what's going on?"

"Charlie," Teddy whispers gently, placing a hand on Charlie's arm. "We don't have to keep it quiet anymore. Pops, Dad, me and Charlie are dating."

"What?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I thought it was something like that," Remus said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. Perhaps he shouldn't the mention the little shrine of the family letters and family cards that Charlie sent and all the Acid Pop's wrapper that Charlie gave Teddy.

"Oh Merlin, no," Charlie hurriedly corrected. His blue eyes plead mercy as he glances at Sirius' narrowed eyes. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"It's why Charlie's here," Teddy stated, nodding his head firmly. "I wanted to introduce him to my parents."

Charlie groaned as Sirius placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, gesturing that they should talk in private. All he wanted was to wish Andromeda a happy birthday.

"So, what do you think of my future husband?" Teddy cheerfully asked, snuggling into Charlie's side, opening his lollipop.


	42. HarryPercy

**A/N:** This was interesting. Oh, have a couple you want to read about? I take requests. :)

 **Speed Drabble -** wink, "You should come and give me a kiss.", Percy/Harry

 **Raise a Witch/Wizard -** Co-Parent- Write about a family gathering where everyone is happy.

 **W.C:** 386

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Percy Weasley had a habit of cleaning his spectacles whenever he was nervous. Harry knew this adorable habit of his after living together for so long with his lover. And so Harry saw Percy perform this very act just before knocking at his parent's door. Harry suppressed a smile as Molly opened the door and gave Percy a fierce bear hug. Percy shot a glare in Harry's direction.

"Mother, lovely to see you again," Percy said, struggling to get out of his mother's embrace. "Don't forget to thank Harry here for being on time."

Harry grimaced as he was the next victim of Molly's life-threatening hug. "It's a pleasure to be invited again, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, hush, I've told you to call me Molly," Molly scolded, letting go and ushering the boys towards the rest of the family. "Almost everyone is here."

Percy nodded, taking a seat near his elder brothers as they were far more reasonable than the twins who were currently messing with Ron. He patted the seat next to him as Harry still stood engaged in a small conversation with Fleur. Harry grinned, leaving Fleur and taking a seat next to his lover.

"Ah, your mother's food is always delicious," Harry commented, looking at the banquet in front of him. "You think she wouldn't go all out for a simple get-together."

"She goes all out for dinner," Percy said dryly, as Harry licked his lips. "Besides, you know it's nothing new. Remember when our first anniversary? I think she was more excited than we were."

"Ah, I think we were a bit more excited, love." Harry winked, resting a hand on Percy's thigh.

"I'm pregnant with a boy!" Fleur exclaimed loudly to the entire room.

Percy tried to hide his blush as people congratulated Fleur. He shifted uncomfortably and smiled at Fleur. "Harry."

Harry laughed, standing up from his seat. He quickly planted a kiss on Percy's lips, ignoring Percy's protest of privacy. "I'll be right back."

Percy sighed, standing up to join his lover. "You should come and give me a kiss. A real one," he whispered into Harry's ear, as he stood to his side.

Harry blushed slightly and couldn't get rid of it too quickly if Hermione's knowing smirk was anything to go by. Sometimes he really liked forward Percy.


	43. HermioneCormac

**February Event -** 2\. Getting a tattoo with/of/for a a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend & 55\. (Title) She's The Man

 **Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings -** Hermione/Cormac

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _She's The Man_

* * *

Cormac McLaggen grinned as he and Hermione walked into the tattoo parlor near the flat. He had never thought that Hermione Granger out of all people would get a couple's tattoo. He couldn't help the giant grin that covered his face. He had been the one to suggest it but she agreed. She actually agreed, and he couldn't be happier.

"I don't want anything to noticeable," Hermione commented as they flipped through the designs. She pursed her lips as Cormac was eyeing a ginormous dragon. "Cormac, no. We decided on the hearts already."

Cormac laughed, ruffling Hermione's hair much to her annoyance. "Don't worry, love. I could never let you defile your smooth skin with a dragon."

"Are you two ready?" the tattoo artist asked, pointing to another room.

"Of course," Cormac winked, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Don't worry, honey. It'll only hurt a bit."

Minutes later, Hermione was holding Cormac's hand, trying to relax him. "Cormac, calm down. It's like a pinch. it didn't hurt me."

Cormac grimaced, feeling the needle on his skin. "Liar!"

Hermione snorted as Cormac whimpered. "That's my man."


	44. HermioneOliver

**February Event -** 5\. (plot/action) Femme: having a necklace put around your neck Masculine: having tie tied/cuffs fastened & 27\. (word) Betrothed

 **Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings -** Hermione/Oliver

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Hermione sighed as Oliver, her betrothed, walked out of the dressing room looking like an utter mess. "Don't you know how to put on a tie?"

Oliver grinned sheepishly. "I was never one for ties and suits. But of course, you know that Hermione."

Hermione smiled, walking over to Oliver. He held out his arms and she worked on fastening his cuffs. "It's not that hard." He gave her his black tie and she wrapped it around his neck. "You could probably learn how, if you wanted to."

"Ah," Oliver said, winking as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "But I like your arms around me."

She grinned, swatting his arms away as soon as she was done. "We're in a store."

Oliver quickly leaned in and stole a kiss. "Nobody's watching."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. Of course, _nobody_ was watching them. She waved happily to the customers in the store who were cheering for them.


	45. HermioneTheo

**February Event:** 1/9

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing:** Theo/Hermione

 **W.C:** 528

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do when the big mushy Valentine card ended up in her pile of letters. She stared at the foreign object in shock, her mind unable to process the situation. She wasn't expecting anything for Valentine's Day and certainly not this. She felt a soft nudge on her right side and looked up slowly at Ginny.

"Hermione, is that what I think it is?" Ginny asked loudly, gathering the attention of the Gryffindor table. Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Who's it from? Does it say?"

Luckily, Hermione managed to grab the card before the other girl picked it up. She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm going to the library."

Hermione quickly gathered her belongings and fled the scene. She could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she ran to the library. She sighed in relief once she was in the comfort of her books. She stared at the Valentine card in her hand with confusion and happiness. She made her way to her favorite nook of the library and calmly opened the card.

 _To Hermione Granger:_

 _I know it's cowardly of me to send you a letter, but I wanted to tell you how I feel. Surely, you must have guessed by now what I mean when I write feelings. Yes, I'm in love with you. Actually, that might be more of an exaggeration. I think I just have a very, very big crush on you. We haven't even had a proper conversation, yet. Though I think it's unlikely that we ever will. I've seen you on many occasions, mainly in the library, and I don't know when these feelings of mine sprouted. When I first noticed them, I did my best to ignore them. I didn't believe when I realized I liked you of all people. Alas, I could not crush this feeling in my heart. I finally came to the conclusion that no matter how hard I tried, I still liked you. I tried so hard, too, believe me._

 _I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies. If I could have babies, that is, but I'm a man. That's the whole reason why I'm not signing my name to this gushy card. The fact that my beliefs, or my parent's belief, goes against yours. If you hadn't guessed by now, I'm a Pureblood and a Slytherin. There would be too much conflict if we ever try to pursue a relationship. I'm not just writing that because I'm scared of rejection. I actually feel lighter now that I've written my feelings to you. Although you have no idea who I am, I like you, Hermione Granger._

 _From: Your (Coward) Secret Admirer_

 _P.S Did it feel embarrassing to get this Valentine in front of everyone?_

"What in the-?" Hermione whispered as her eyes scanned the letter again. She huffed, tucking the card in her bag. She was more than positive the person had insulted her and professed their love to her. She glared at her bag and shook her head. She didn't notice Theodore Nott snickering some tables behind her when she was reading the big mushy Valentine.


	46. HermioneViktor

**N:** I can't write Viktor's accent, so he doesn't have one.

 **February Event:** 40/6

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairings:** Hermione/Viktor

 **W.C:** 267

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Is the picnic to your liking?" Viktor asked, motioning to their fancy sandwiches and sliced-up fruits. They were outside on the grounds, enjoying a nice view of the Black Lake, as they sat on a checkered red blanket. "The elves made it especially for us."

Hermione nodded, smiling warmly at the Bulgarian boy. "Yes, it's delicious, really." A date. Hermione the massive bookworm. With an international Quidditch star. Hermione couldn't believe it herself either. Was he just humoring her because he took her to the Yule Ball? "Thank you for taking me out."

Viktor laughed, a deep resonating sound that shot thrills down her spine. "It was not any problem. I wanted to ask you on this date. You are very beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione found herself blushing and looking at the ground. It was surreal. This was her first date and it was a picnic date, too. She never really bothered thinking about relationships and crushes, thinking that it wasn't worth her time. "Thank you very much. I had lots of fun."

"I would like to do this again sometime. Maybe somewhere more private," Viktor suggested, glancing at the girls surrounding them.

Hermione nodded, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Was she allowed to feel this happy? She knew that she had a slight crush on Ron, but she couldn't really see it take off. Whereas she felt slightly optimistic at the prospect of Viktor and her. "I'd love to."

"Wonderful," he responded, reaching for a sandwich just as she did.

Hermione let her hand linger there for a moment before pulling back.

The butterflies wouldn't stay still.


	47. HermioneParvati

**February Event:** 32/17

 **Ultimate Hermione Parings** : Hermione/Parvati

 **W.C:** 245

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Oh, you got glasses," Ron asked, eyeing the heart-shaped glasses on Luna's face with disbelief. He waved a hand towards the gaudy pink hearts surrounding the Great Hall. "To fit the holiday, eh?"

"Oh, don't listen to him! I like them," Ginny replied, swatting her brother's arm as he reached for a pastry. "Where did you find them?"

"Oh, I've always had them," Luna answered, smiling dreamily as she looked at the decorations. "Isn't Valentine's Day wonderful? Wrackspurts are in the air more than ever today. Watch out for them."

"Yeah, wrackspurts," Ron muttered, earning a glare from Ginny's direction.

Luna knew they didn't think much of the wrackspurts, but they were always around when Ron talked with Hermione. Too bad Ron didn't notice Hermione already had a lover. She smiled secretly when the witch in her thoughts appeared. "Hello, Hermione. You're aura is looking very pink today."

Hermione nodded, going along with Luna's flow."Thank you, Luna. I'm sure you mean well."

Luna simply hummed in reply as Hermione's line of focus changed. It was plainly obvious to her that Hermione's eyes always sought out a Gryffindor girl, one wearing a magenta sweater, in particular. She carefully spread jam on her toast as Hermione blushed when Parvati Patil shot her a wink. She glanced at Ron who didn't notice a thing as he stuffed his face with more pastries. She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

Well, he could live in ignorance for a while longer.


	48. NarcissaHermione

**February Event:** 25/30

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairing:** Hermione/Narcissa

 **W.C: 264**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy knew all about Lucius' adulterous ways. She knew all about his string of young lovers and all the late nights and early mornings when he crept into their bed as if nothing was wrong. When they were newly married, it stung her heart knowing that her husband found pleasure somewhere else. But as a good pureblood wife, she knew better than to speak out or, Merlin forbid, stop him. She was nothing more than a trophy wife. Just a woman to bear his heir. She knew that, and it stopped hurting her a long time ago. She was no longer the lovesick fool.

"Narcissa," whispered Hermione Granger, a new plaything Narcissa picked up. The young female stepped out of the floo and into the Malfoy Manor. Her brown eyes shimmering with admiration and lust for the older woman. "I've missed you."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smirked. She didn't hold any special feelings for the girl, but it felt good to be wanted. And, _oh_ , did Hermione want her. "Hermione," she purred, walking seductively towards her. "I've missed you, too."

The girl nodded quickly, her eyes trailing in appreciation over Narcissa's body in the tight, lavender dress. She reached out hesitantly towards Narcissa, looking for a signal to touch her. At Narcissa's nod, Hermione grabbed the other woman's waist. "I've been looking forward to seeing you tonight."

Narcissa smiled, her teeth flashing in the moonlight, as she planned to sully the young girl. "I have too."

Hermione smiled, her eyes focusing on the older woman's lips.

It felt good to be wanted.


	49. ArthurMolly

**Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Month 5 - Twin 1 - BOY - Pureblood: Write about Arthur Weasley

 **February Event:** 43/26

 **W.C:** 148

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will. :)

* * *

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it," Arthur Weasley vowed before he swept Molly Weasley nee Prewett up into a sweet kiss.

The people, who waiting for the kiss anxiously, cheered for the young, happy couple. Arthur and Molly walked hand in hand down the aisle and out the church doors. Arthur was beside himself with joy as a photographer snapped their photo. He was now a devoted man.

"Arthur, I'm a Weasley," Molly laughed, kissing his cheek. "People have asked me when the baby will be due! I think they want me to get pregnant right away."

Arthur grinned. "I think a baby would be nice, don't you?"

"If I ever have one, it's going to be a girl," Molly declared happily. "They seem much easier to handle than boys."


	50. MollyArthur

**Raise a Witch or Wizard:** Month 5 - Twin 2 - Boy- Pureblood: Write about Arthur Weasley.

 **February Event:** 53/36

 **W.C:** 116

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

"Molly, Fleur would be a wonderful daughter-in-law," Arthur stated, trying his best to convince Molly.

"She won't like him now! Our poor boy is all mauled up because Fenrir Greyback. You know how vain she is!" Molly argued, shaking her head adamantly.

"If she does end up leaving him then she wasn't the right one, dear," Arthur said tiredly. He didn't know what was so wrong with Fleur.

"Then the wedding will be called off!" Molly commented, a bit too happily. "I'm more than certain that their attraction was based of looks."

"She might surprise you," Arthur said absentminded. "We were frisky when we were young."

Molly smiled. "Who says I'm not frisky now?"

Arthur gulped.


	51. Ginny and Harry

**February Event:** 51/38

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard:** Month 4 - Twin 1 - Boy - Healthy: Write about a Weasley.

 **W.C:** 142

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Ginny!" Parvati called, waving hello as she walked by the younger Gryffindor girl. "You were looking for a Dwarf, right? Here you go."

Ginny Weasley smiled nervously as she handed over her poem to the dwarf. Her palms were sweaty and she had broken out in a sweat. She watched in horror as the dwarf grumbled and walked away. What had she done? Did she really send an anonymous poem to Harry Potter?

"Ginny, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" Parvati asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny nodded and shakily walked away. No, no, it would be okay. She liked Harry and felt passionate about him. Plus, Tom helped her write it.

Later on in the day when her poem got read out loud, Ginny sighed dreamily.

"He knew it was from me!" she squeaked, nervously and happily.


	52. LavenderSeamus

**February Event:** 14/15

 **W.C:** 118

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Crack open the champagne!" Lavender yelled as the children were gone and only the adults remained. "I'm so tired of constant nagging. I love them but they are a pretty thorn in my side."

"Lavender!" Seamus cried, putting a hand on his heart. "Are you talking about our little munchkins like that?"

Hermione grinned in agreement. "You're absolutely right. Right, Ron? Sometimes he pretends to be asleep when Hugo is crying!"

Ron laughed sheepishly. "Er, Hermione can handle all that."

Lavender nudged Seamus' side, showing him her lingerie under her clothes by lifting up her dress. "Well, we are going to drink and get busy. A little of us time never hurts anyone. Well, except my hips later."


	53. DracoPansy

**February Event:** 33/24

 **W.C:** 142

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Pansy," Draco snapped, glaring at the Slytherin girl who kept nagging him for affection, most likely. "Don't you see that I'm reading?"

Pansy pouted, pointing to a pile of color pieces of paper. "The Yule Ball is only a few months away! We have to coordinate everything! We can't show up looking like mismatched freaks. I refuse to go if your tie and my hairband won't match."

Draco blinked blankly and his jaw fell open. "What? That's insane. I didn't know you had to plan all that out."

Pansy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course, we do! I can't believe you didn't know that. Now, are you going to help choose colors? I personally like the coral. Mind you, we'll look like freaks if we don't."

Draco grimaced and nodded. He didn't know everything had to be so precise!


	54. CedricHermione

**February Event:** 28/18

 **Ultimate Hermione Parings:** Hermione/Cedric

 **W.C:** 140

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Look at him! I swear my heart beats every single time I look at him!"

"He's on the Quidditch team, too!"

"He's so nice and kind!"

Hermione smiled as Cedric rambled on about the task at hand. She felt happy to be able to act so casually in front of him. He was a heartthrob and she was extremely lucky that he took notice in her. Hermione felt like she was on cloud nine whenever he would send her a smile. It was like a cherub or cupid send an arrow through her heart.

"That's amazing, Cedric," she breathed, smiling wide.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You think so? I don't think it's so good."

"Nope. It's a good plan." Hermione bit her lip.

It wasn't every day an older athletic boy took notice of her. Or any boy actually.


	55. HermioneFenrir

**A/N:** Yikes. Can't believe I wrote this. . .

 **Ultimate Hermione Pairings:** Fenrir/Hermione

 **February Event:** 23/47

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"I love you, you belong to me," Fenrir Greyback snarled as he placed the muggle born in a cell. He tried to restrain his strength because he could see that she was shaking.

"I don't belong to anybody. I'll _never_ let anybody put me in a cage. I will escape!" Hermione yelled menacingly, grabbing onto the bars of the cell. She spat on the floor near his shoes.

"I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!" Fenrir practically barked, scaring Hermione. "Can't you see? I could've killed you, but I didn't. So, you're mine. Be happy the Dark Lord gave you to me after Potter's crushing defeat."

"You're wrong. We will find a way to kill Voldemort," she said with a quiver in her voice. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that. So, the light side will win! I'm afraid I will never love you, Greyback. You evil, sadistic bastard that's so sick. We will _never_ happen. Get that madness out of your mind!"

Fenrir growled, pacing outside the cell of his prisoner.


	56. JamesRegulus

**February Event:** 19/52

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard:** Month 3 - Twin 1 - Gender - Boy: Write a slash pairing

 **W.C:** 170

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Oh, god, is this some bad romance?" James groaned as he rubbed his head from a sudden encounter when he turned a sharp corner. He looked up to see a young handsome-looking man dressed impeccably in a black suit rubbing his head as well. "Sorry. Do you need help?"

The man shook his head, looking at the time on his really expensive watch. "Damn. I'm late." He quickly stood up and apologized, walking inside an awaiting black vehicle soon after.

James stood baffled and looked down to see a black wallet on the floor. He sighed, picking up the wallet and opened it up to check the name of the person. So, the man was called Regulus Black? He raised his eyebrows when he saw a pink ribbon with attached to the modern looking wallet.

Regulus was pretty darn hot and if this card for a gay club was anything to go by then he definitely swung James' way.

James grinned happily. "Looks like I have to find my Cinderella."


	57. AlbertReginald

**Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:** Month 2 - Surprise - Albert Runcorn/Reginald Cattermole

 **February Event:** 11/21

 **W.C:** 138

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Albert Runcorn awkwardly fiddled with his tie as he waited for Reginald to appear. He glanced at the bouquet of flowers on his desk and smiled to himself. Yes, well, today was their anniversary, their one-year anniversary. He could barely focus on the work in front of him as clock on the wall ticked by. Only a few more minutes now. On cue, exactly on time, Reginald Cattermole opened the door.

"Albert!" Reginald greeted as he made his way over to his lover's desk.

Albert grinned, handing the bouquet of flowers over to him. "I handpicked them just for you."

Reginald smiled when he noticed a card attached to the flowers.

 _To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. Happy Anniversary! Thanks for making my dreams come true._


	58. HarrySanguini

**Pairing the Character:** Week 1 - Harry, Harry/Sanguini

 **For FireDiva0, I finally wrote it!**

 **W.C:** 300

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Oh, Harry! Over here!"

Harry cursed, avoiding Professor Slughorn's booming voice that was beckoning him to the join the crowd. He pretended that he couldn't hear the Professor behind him and continued walking forward. He just wanted to leave.

"Harry Potter," a deep voice whispered from behind a column, causing Harry to whip out of his wand defensively at the stranger. His eyes widened as he took in a tall man with a black suit that was deathly pale. He was sure this was Sanguini, the vampire, Slughorn rambled about. "It seems we both abhor the spotlight," Sanguini said louder, the corner of his lips twitching in what seemed to be a half-smile.

Harry nodded, placing his wand back in his pocket. He regarded the man before him with a raised eyebrow as Sanguini held a blood pop in his dominant hand. The vampire followed Harry's gaze and smirked.

"I need something to satisfy my thirst," he whispered, leaning in close to Harry's neck. "I'm afraid I can't feed on any students."

"I figured," Harry replied, feeling his cheeks heat up from their somewhat intimate position.

"Pity, really." Sanguini straightened, a broad smirk on his pale face, looking straight into Harry's eyes as he spoke. "I could think of a few students who smell utterly delectable." He paused. "It seems your blonde haired companion is looking for you."

Harry reluctantly forced his gaze away to find Luna smiling as she walked towards the pair. He sighed in relief that his lungs seemed to function properly now.

"Why are you hiding by yourself?" she asked, not unkindly, when she arrived.

 _I'm not alone._

Harry's denial died on his lips when he realized that Sanguini was nowhere to be found. He shrugged, a bit disappointed with the vampire's absence.

 _Sanguini's with me._


	59. SanguiniLuna

**Pairing the Character:** Week 2 - Sanguini ~ Sanguini/Luna

 **Gringotts Prompts:** Dialogue - Marvel's Jessica Jones: "I'm not delusional. Just optimistic.", "I have a conscience. It's . . . just more selective."

 **Word Count: 300**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Odd_

* * *

"Why, Mister Sanguini," a cheerful, feminine voice began as a girl materialized next to the vampire Professor Slughorn invited to the Slug Club Christmas party, "I wonder how hard it must be to control your urges? To drink blood?"

To say Sanguini was surprised would be an understatement when he finally noticed the blonde girl at his side. He merely hummed in neither agreement or disagreement.

"I wouldn't know how to control myself," she mused, her eyes fixated on seemingly nothing, just a spot in the air. "How would I fight my natural instincts? My father told me that the need to feast is always there. Like a constant muffled buzzing noise at the back of your head just waiting to be noticed."

Sanguini took another look at the strange girl who continued rambling on how she would probably have to be killed by the Ministry to get her to stop feeding on innocent people before shaking her head and concluding that she wouldn't let herself get caught. He felt the urge to chuckle and he bit his tongue. "What's your name?"

The strange girl paused and frowned. "How rude of me." She smiled, extending her hand towards him. "I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm not delusional. Just optimistic. And curious, if you were wondering. Oddly enough, that's the first question I get asked."

Sanguini chuckled, enjoying his conversation more and more by the second. "I would introduce myself, but you already know me. As for your first question, well, I have a conscience. It's . . . just more selective."

Luna smiled. "I think that applies to everyone or there wouldn't be any serial killers out there."

Sanguini laughed, this Luna girl wasn't too bad or insane. Maybe Slughorn's party wasn't too terribly bad either.

And maybe he didn't regret showing up after all.


	60. RodolphusBellatrix

**A/N:** Okay, well, this was supposed to be shorter. Damn. I hope you enjoy it! :D

 **Warning:** There will be blood in this, as it's a Hunger Games! AU. People will die.

 **Rating: M** (because of death)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Care of Magical Creatures - **Task:** It doesn't matter what the dragon looks like, or its breed, for it is still going to be dangerous and aggressive. Your task is to write about someone who appears to be volatile and violent, definitely unapproachable. However, you must have someone breaking through these barriers and being one of the few to see _inside_ the person.

 **Note for my examiner:** I decided to write about Rodolphus having a soft exterior. I did complete the task of having someone find out how kindhearted he really is.

 **Hogwarts House Challenges:** Quidditch Pitch - (sentence) She had always thought he was a good man. / Room of Requirement: Hunger Games! AU/ Drabble Club: word - awful

 **Gringotts:** A-Z: Hunger Games! AU/ Titles taken from Songs: End of the Road

 **Word Count:** 1,287

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _End of the Road_**

* * *

It all started with the reaping.

Rodolphus Lestrange would have been spared next year, if he hadn't volunteered. Most people were unsurprised when he stepped in for Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't that he cared for the arrogant Lucius, but for the lovely Bellatrix Black, District 1's female tribute. It was no secret that the oldest of the Lestrange brothers held a torch for the curly haired beauty. It was more surprising that the violent elder brother hadn't volunteered already.

The Hunger Games seemed almost made for him. For someone who looked born to kill with his violent past and unapproachable aura.

"You're such an idiot," Rabastan, his brother, sneered when Rodolphus was allowed visits. His younger brother huffed and placed lots of tokens on the table between them. "I can't believe you're so foolish enough to want to _die._ 'Cause, that's what's going to happen!"

"I'm not going to die, Rab. I've been training for this almost my whole life. I would have thought you'd be happy. Our parents consider this a privilege." He already planned to die for Bellatrix.

Rabastan laughed coldly. "No, because unlike them I know how awful those games are." An uncomfortable silence settled over them before Rabastan sighed. "Look, our parents want you to take this token, but take this one."

Rodolphus looked between the elaborate ring to the much simpler pin with their district number on it. He swiped the pin and embraced Rabastan into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you. I love you, you know."

"I love you, too. Fight until you can!"

 _Fight._ Rodolphus was already planning to fight all out. He was going to protect Bellatrix. That was his mission.

"Oh, Rodolphus, that high score of 10 you pulled in the training is bound to set the enemies on you! So far, you're the one to kill!"

Rodolphus snarled at the flimsy Gilderoy Lockhart, the host, for his interview. "I'll kill them first. It doesn't matter who it is."

The audience was torn. There were loud _Boo's_ calling out his cocky attitude or people placing bets on him.

"Well, aren't you the aggressive one?"

"So? I'll kill anyone who stands in my way. That's it."

After the interview, Rodolphus had been invited to almost no pack. They feared him, of course. He had been unapproachable during training since he had wanted to purely practice and hone his abilities. Bellatrix had no use for someone who wouldn't be able to defend her. Luckily, she had been impressed by his high score and teamed up with him in the arena.

"Rodolphus, that was quite a kill!" she exclaimed, looting the body of District 8's female tribute. He had merely twisted her neck with his bare strength. "Molly didn't know what hit her! Though, she was a bit slow, possibly because of all the fat she had."

Rodolphus nodded, a bit queasy of having killed someone. He knew killing shouldn't have bothered him anymore since he had already killed eight tributes. Molly Prewett hadn't even put up a fight. Maybe it was because he already killed Arthur Weasley, District 8's male tribute.

"That's one less. I think we should aim for that Tonks girl next. She seems feisty and annoying." Bellatrix picked up Molly's nice and smirked. "Let's go kill the flea."

Rodolphus let the blood stain him. He let the blood of his victims remove all humanity in him.

The audience was still torn. While they expected for the mad duo to win and battle it out, they wanted to their blood spilt as well. Rodolphus Lestrange had murdered in what looked like cold blood tribute after tribute. He was dangerous just like his companion. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were downright terrifying as they were blood thirsty.

With at least sixteen kills under his belt, Rodolphus was one the competitors stayed clear of. At least the ones that were left. Bellatrix had four kills under her belt. She made Rodolphus do most of the dirty work. Now, it was done to Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Hermione, and Harry.

Those two were the only tributes who were twelve. For some bizarre reason, everybody else was either sixteen or above. Bellatrix often wondered why they didn't die first.

"Let's go, Rod. These brats deserve to die."

Rodolphus followed in silence as the hunting began. He had never expressed his fears to anyone, lest Bellatrix. He disliked violence. He disliked hurting people, but Rodolphus would kill for Bellatrix's safety. Which is why he killed at all. It was also the same reason he volunteered.

It didn't take long to find the children. Hermione Granger, District 3's female tribute, and Harry Potter, District 12's male tribute. They ran when they spotted his massive figure looming over them. Unfortunately for them, Bellatrix had sprung from the opposite end and trapped Harry while Rodolphus grabbed Hermione.

"Lookie, here! We've got Potter," she sneered, twirling a dagger in her hand. She pressed to the base of his throat and cackled. "It would be so easy to end your pathetic life."

"Why don't you do it?" Harry challenged, his vivid green eyes burning with hate.

"I prefer to torture my victims," she answered nonchalantly, making her way towards Rodolphus and dragging Harry by his messy hair. "Who wants to go first?"

"I've made a bomb, you know," Hermione stated, glaring furiously at her captor. "Actually, I've made of a land mine. Have fun disabling it when I die."

"You think I care?" Bellatrix quickly tied up Harry and pressed the dagger against Hermione's arm. She made tiny cuts while the younger girl cried out in pain. Rodolphus could feel his stomach turning. "Would you do the honors and kill her?"

Rodolphus shook his head. "No, no. This is _wrong_."

Hermione's cries stopped and she whimpered as Bellatrix paused her artwork. " _What_? You _won't_ kill the girl. Why? You're already a murderer."

"She's a child! Oh, God. She's only twelve." Rodolphus proceeded to vomit and he let go of Hermione. "I can't kill them. I _can't_."

She had always thought he was a good man. A man she could marry if she weren't fighting the games with him. Looking at him now, she was wrong. "You're a good man, Rodolphus. I thought you knew better. You're kindhearted and strong. You never back down."

"These games are all wrong," he muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He never thought he would break on seeing blood. Maybe it was the fact that neither Hermione or Harry had killed one person. "These are children."

"You're a sap. You are different than what you look like, Rodolphus." Bellatrix sighed, finishing roping Hermione. "You're _weak_."

"I love you." Rodolphus blurted out, his eyes tearing up.

Bellatrix laughed, picking up Harry and in one quick movement slicing his throat. Hermione screamed and Rodolphus vomited again while the sound of a cannon boomed. She held Harry's lifeless form over Rodolphus and smirked. "What a shame. I don't feel the same way."

He gagged when Harry's still body was thrown his direction. It seemed he didn't have what it took to be a killer after all. He had failed to kill a child. He had failed his mission of serving Bellatrix.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lestrange." Bellatrix stabbed Hermione's stomach and limbs. Everything but her heart and head. The girl would die slowly. She dropped her trembling body and licked her dagger of their innocent blood. "Now, it's your turn."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"That's because you were weak all along. I didn't know that heart of gold you had over the facade of a unapproachable prick." Bellatrix smiled genuinely and pressed the dagger on his neck. "Besides, I never needed protecting."

 _Boom!_


	61. HermioneFleur

**Speed Drabble:** (words) fizzle, explosion (pairing) Fleur/Hermione

 **Word Count:** 287

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _ **Anything But**_

* * *

It started with the tingling in her stomach. Of course, she knew her feelings, or the beginning of them, weren't natural. She was supposed to be attracted to males, but she wasn't. Seeing a boy, imagining kissing a boy, being with a boy, and having feelings for a boy just didn't happen. At least not with her. It was the females that had her blushing and flirting.

It was girls like Fleur Delacour. Fleur with her shiny, blonde hair, her rosy pink lips, her soft skin, and her curvy figure really brought out a reaction in her. She was almost immediately attracted to the older witch. The soft fizzle she felt grew into something much larger. Something that couldn't be contained.

"I love you."

Her words came out in a rush. She wasn't thinking straight at all, not that she was anything straight to begin with. It was just that Fleur had been so close with her nice floral scent and her Veela pheromones coaxing Hermione closer. She expected rejection on her explosion of feelings because Hermione just didn't stop at a simple ' _I love you'._ Oh, no. "You're so pretty and beautiful and wonderful, and I've never seen a hotter person in my life! Your so nice and great at magic. I'm so embarrassed, and I'm probably scaring you away, but I have to tell you. You're perfect. I lo-"

Soft, glossy lips touched her cheek for three seconds. "You're cute, Hermione," Fleur whispered in her ear, effectively cutting Hermione off. "Talk to me in a few years."

Hermione nodded rapidly as she watched Fleur's swaying hips as the older witch walked away. She brought a hand to her cheek and sighed.

 _Fleur Delacour is amazing._


	62. HermioneRon

**A/N:** This was interesting to write since Romione is ha ha, not my favorite ship. Also, time constraint and this needed to be done fast. Well I hope you enioy!

 **W.C:** **592**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Sorry, this seat's taken_**

* * *

Hermione Granger was many, many things. She was intelligent, quick witted, snarky, a dreamer, a romantic, and only _slightly_ prone to outbursts. Which is why she was seeing a very, very light shade of pink (definitely not red) as soon as she rounded the corner and saw someone sitting in her spot. _Her spot in the library._ Okay, this was her spot since freshman year in University and this was literally the place she spend every Monday and Friday, and _someone was sitting in it._ Maybe she did overreact just a bit as she marched over there and began moving the rude redhead's books out of the way.

"You're in _my_ spot," she retorted as the redhead protested loudly. "Sorry, but you're going to have to move."

The guy narrowed his blue eyes. "Excuse me? I was here first. There's like a billion other seats. Choose one of those."

As if it was that simple! "Look, I'm running low on sleep, and I really need to finish this term paper. Also this is my seat since a long time ago." Hermione smiled (fake obviously since the guy still wasn't budging) and began dumping papers onto the section of the table she clear out.

Hermione really thought that was the end of the discussion with the random (attractive not that she would ever admit it) stranger. About 10 minutes had passed before she heard his voice again after she had set up her laptop and her papers. She cracked her fingers and was going to crack her neck before a loud ' _ew'_ came from the redhead.

"How do you even stand that noise? It's disgusting," the redhead exclaimed, scrunching his nose. "Stop it."

Hermione scoffed and cracked her neck much to the disgust of the man. "It helps me unwind."

After that short conversation and chugging a ton of coffee from her large thermos, she sighed in relief and hit send on her paper. It was very late now and the library was bound to close soon. She began packing up and saw the strange man still there. Anyone who stayed late studying couldn't be too bad.

Of course, she was wrong. Nope, the guy was absolutely horrible! There he was again in her damn spot the following time she went. She sighed and cracked her fingers. Instantly the guy looked up and made a face.

"I'm not moving," he snapped, looking at her dubiously.

"Shame." Hermione frowned and moved his things around again. She settled down and began researching furiously.

"Oi, what's your name?" The guy asked, after the sixth time she moved his things. "I've never seen you before."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hermione Granger. Yours?"

"Ron Weasley. What do you write so much? I refuse to believe there are so many essays to complete."

"Actually, they're research papers. I write everything I witnessed in the lab and the reactions of the chemicals and come here to make sure everything is accurate."

"Whoa, that's crazy. What do you study? I'm here on a sports scholarship. Just trying to catch up in classes," Ron said, motioning to the various textbooks.

"Chemistry."

That was the conversation which sparked their tentative friendship. A few rugby games here and there, countless hours of 20 questions, late night talks in coffee shops, and dozens of library sessions made Hermione less hostile than the first time she met him.

It also helped that now a section of the table was free whenever she went to the library. Along with a free dopey smile courtesy of Ronald Weasley.


	63. AliceSirius

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Pairing the Character - Alice/Sirius

 **Rating:** M - nothing is ever excplicitly mentioned but it should be obvious that they are "doing it"

 **Word Count:** 249

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _I'm holding (nothing) tight_**

* * *

Breathy moans rang high and sharp around the room followed by deep grunts encasing the tiny dorm in a harmonious song. A wave of pleasure washed over Alice as she wrapped her arms around Sirius' back. Her nails lightly traced lines on his back as if marking him her property.

" _Sirius_ ," she cried, her legs pulling him closer and deeper.

But all she received was a grunt in return.

You see, Sirius wasn't hers. He wasn't anyone's. Oh, but how she _wished_ he was. He never stayed with the same person more than a week at most. How loving he was during the week kept the girls flocking to him. It kept her heart with him.

Sirius growled, his hips moving with intensity, " _You feel so good._ "

Alice's poor, foolish heart soared, and she began meeting his speed with the roll of her hips. With an arching back, she let out a loud, breathy moan, stars invading her vision. His release came soon after. He collapsed on top of her, and she held him tight. (If the time could stop right now, wouldn't it be great?)

He whispered sweet nothings into her hair and peppered her in kisses. Alice took it all and stored it within her heart. She knew he didn't mean it, but she didn't care. He would go soon. He never stayed long. All that mattered was this moment with their bodies intertwined.

(She had two more days with him. She wouldn't waste it by worrying.)


	64. HermioneRemus

**Pairing:** Remus and Hermione

 **Word Count:** 566

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Kiss my worries away_**

* * *

"Aren't you nervous?" Remus asked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in the last hour. Hermione and Remus were currently waiting for her parents in their flat to tell them about their relationship. Nobody knew yet, but they were hoping to change that starting with Hermione's parents. She noticed the slight furrow of his eyebrows, the trembling hands which played with the hems of his jumper, and the pout of his lower lip. Of course, to her, these things were absolutely adorable. "Aren't you the least bit worried about your parent's reactions?"

Hermione grinned, taking a hold of his hands in hers. She began rubbing circles with her thumb. "Of course not! Trust me, Rem. I know my parents, and they'll be thrilled to see me happy."

Remus seemed to lose some tension in his shoulders, but it was plain to see that he was still nervous. It was understandable that he was anxious. His worries were actually a huge obstacle Hermione had to tackle in order to even get a date with the shy werewolf! However, she admitted it herself, the age gap had her worrying for a bit when she first noticed her feelings for the other man. She wasn't exactly sure how they would be able to bridge that gap. Of course, she soon cast her doubts and worries away because she knew what she felt wasn't simply a passing emotion. Besides, she was of age at the time, and of a stable, strong mental state of mind.

"Look," Hermione whispered softly, lifting his hands to touch her cheeks. She could see the pools of self-doubt and hate in his amber eyes. She could only hope that the love was overbearingly obvious in her eyes. "I love you."

"That has nothin—" Remus interrupted, or he tried to.

"Hush," Hermione scolded, tightening her hold on his hands. "I love you, Remus Lupin. That won't change ever. You hear me?" Remus nodded slowly, eyes widening. "Do you love me?" she asked, worry creeping into her voice for the first time.

There was no hesitation when Remus said, "Yes."

Hermione allowed herself a small smile and leaned forward to give him a soft peck on the lips. She could feel the smile on both their lips when she pulled back. She let their hands fall on their laps, and laughed airily. She could practically feel the love radiating off from both of them.

"Well, whatever my parents say, I love you, and I'm not planning on leaving you." They'd have to physically stop her from leaving Remus. She was far too gone in him to ever think about leaving.

Remus blushed, "I don't plan on leaving you either."

This time Hermione blushed and covered her face with her hand. "Oh, gosh, you can't just say things like that! My heart can't take how adorable you are," she sputtered.

"You're far more adorable than I am," he cheekily responded, winking and kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione had opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell rang. Remus glanced at the door and gulped. Hermione laughed and stood up. She grinned wildly at Remus and stretched a hand out which he gladly took. He smiled nervously, but his steps never faltered as they went towards the door. _Yeah_ , she thought, biting her lip as she took Remus in, _there's no way I can leave him._


	65. LuciusBellatrix

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Writing Club - Lyric Challenge - _So tame my flesh_

 **Pairing:** Lucius and Bellatrix

 **N:** Cheating

 **Word Count:** 593

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _So Tame My Flesh_**

* * *

Sneaking around was beneath Lucius' station. However, as much as he loathed it, it was necessary if he wanted to meet _her_ at all. Which was the reason why he was currently enchanting his wife to ensure she would never notice his . . . leave. (Yes, he did know that it wasn't _actually_ necessary to be meeting _her,_ but Merlin, did he feel like it was. Besides, he was too far gone at this point to turn back. Nothing could stop him from needing her. He _desired_ her in more ways than one.)

Without sparing his sleeping wife a glance, he apparated to the rendezvous point. In the dead quiet of the cemetery, she stood dressed in a long, silky dress with a veil. It should be noted that it wasn't Lucius' idea to meet at a cemetery. It was hers. Of course, he had proposed that they meet in an undisclosed muggle hotel of the highest quality. But he was easily swayed when she leaned in and whispered into his ear that the dead couldn't speak and see. Anyhow, she had argued, didn't Lucius get thrills because it felt like they were doing something forbidden? (It was fair to say that he succumbed rather easily.)

He took a long long at her and a smile (though it was much more like a leer) found its way to his face. Lucius took long purposeful strides to reach her and quickly enveloped her in an embrace. (Who's to say if his hands wandered lower or not?)

"I missed you," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. (Which, frankly, would be as chaste as he would get tonight.) She smiled, grabbing his cheeks and pressing their lips together. Not a moment later they were sharing a passionate kiss with her hands messing up his hair by all the pulling and his hands gracefully wandering all over her back and lower body. He didn't when their tongues clashed or when he had grabbed her legs to support them.

(He didn't feel any guilt towards his wife because _their_ meeting kiss had more passion than one night of intercourse with his lawful partner.)

"Let's go," he breathed out between moans as she had taken a liking in licking and nipping his neck. She smirked, letting out a huff before Lucius felt the telltale signs of side apparating.

Lucius barely waited to get settled into the new location as he expertly navigated around the furniture and made his way to the bedroom. He knew this place like it was home. (It was _her_ home, and he knew it better than his own Manor.) He gently placed her on the bed (one of the rare times this night where he would be gentle). Like animals they began kissing each other and taking each other's clothes off with much haste.

The events that followed after were passionate and loving. (Not to mention wild and aggressive.) He was sad to see their time together end so soon. He foolishly wished that their time would never end. But as someone wise said 'good things must come to an end', and Lucius thought it applied directly this situation. With much remorse he left her, sneaking back into his bed with his wife, and waiting with desperation for another opportunity where he would see the love of his life again.

(This part was always the worst. It was the cursed order of birth which doomed him to suffer this atrocious fate because Lucius hated seeing Narcissa lay peacefully by his side when all he wanted was to see Bellatrix.)


	66. HarryPansy

**A/N:** Hey! This was interesting to write and hard. I hope you like it!

 **Monthly June Exchange:** Akela Victoire: Harry/Pansy, New York

 **Word Count:** 958

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _ **Fate doesn't exist (I do)**_

* * *

Harry comes upon her by chance—maybe even by fate.

(He won't ever say it or believe it because he doesn't believe in things like fate and destiny. He believes he has the power to change things himself. He won't let anybody dictate his choice—his life.)

But there's no mistaking the woman sitting in the dark hours of the night, by the counter, in a muggle coffee shop open for 24 hours, casually sipping a coffee, for anybody else. He blinks again and again, only just resisting the urge to rub his eyes, when he determines it is not an illusion. It really is Pansy Parkinson in person, in New York of all places.

(Out of all the places Harry could be.)

She's . . . . _different_.

She's changed. Obviously. Harry berates himself for being oblivious. Everybody changed coming out from the War. But the air surrounding her is different than it used to be. There's no longer a toxic atmosphere around her; he can actually breath for once. Pansy's also cut her hair short. It's up to bottom of her ears in a short bob. From what he can see, she's wearing a long winter coat; She's indiscernible from all the other Muggles.

Harry cautiously approaches the register, trying to appear nonchalant because there's no guarantee she'll see him. He pays and waits for his order to be ready, sneaking a glance at the former Slytherin. Pansy's back remains turned away from him. He's not sure if he wants her to see him or not.

It doesn't matter anyway because his order is done and he leaves the shop. He figures he won't see her again. Tonight is just a fluke. But it sure was nice to see a familiar face in an unknown city and country.

* * *

What Harry doesn't account for is running out of milk and eggs in the middle of the night. He's taken a job with the North American ministry as an auror, so he comes home rather late. It's fun work, but it gets lonely coming home to an empty house without anyone to talk to. His fellow aurors are nice enough, but he hasn't had a chance to expand their tentative friendship. He's taken overtime, and apparently, forgotten that he needs to refill his refrigerator. So that's how he ends up with an empty fridge and stomach.

He walks to the convenience store near his house. He's appreciate of how late the stores close in the United States, or maybe that's just New York—the city that never sleeps. Harry's grabbing a milk from the refrigerated section when he sees _her_ again.

Pansy is in the sweets area, already forming a big pile of treats and candies. She's already walking towards the register before he can decide if he wants to greet her or not. Harry frowns, grabbing the milk and eggs, and heads to the register himself. By the time he gets there, she's gone.

* * *

The third time he sees her, it's at the subway station. She's calmly waiting for the train, hands stuffed into her coat, and left foot tapping a beat onto the ground. Harry's just gotten there, out of breath from running to catch the train on time. He inhales and exhales before coughing when he spots her. He doesn't believe in fate, but this is quite the coincidence. The train arrives and he slips in, not having run for naught.

To his surprise, they end up in the same train car. Harry has an internal debate on whether he should go greet her before approaching her.

"Parkinson," he greets, smiling.

She turns her head to him, expression neutral and eyes flashing in recognition. "Potter," she replies, amused, "are you following me?"

"W-What?" He stutters, cheeks going red.

She laughs. "First the coffee shop, then the store, and now here?"

"I wasn't following you," he quickly says, shaking his head. "I thought you were following me!"

She raises a brow, and Harry thinks the smile that accompanies it seems bitter. "Why on earth would I do that? I came to New York to get away from the UK, from the people. Why would I follow the person with the biggest ties there?"

"I don't know, I just . . . " His words fade away.

"Just what?" She asks, dryly. "Were you afraid I was following you to get revenge? Did you think I had it out you?"

Harry opens his mouth to argue when he realizes he actually was suspicious of her.

"Well, you're wrong, Potter," she drawls, curling her lip in disgust, and looking straight ahead. "I've gotten over what happened. It's done, and I can't change it. The world doesn't revolve around you."

He's looking out the window, watching the grey walls and the occasional lights flicker by. He meets her eyes through the reflection, and he bows his head.

"I'm sorry." He sighs, stressed and overworked. "I came here to get away, so I was paranoid about your presence. I never thought you would be here to do the same."

Pansy glances around before leaning towards him and whispering, "War changes people, Harry. I'm not 17, I'm not _11_ , and I'm not a Slytherin. I'm Pansy Parkinson, age 22, and I'm an office worker."

She leans back, shrugging. "It's been 5 years. I learned to move on, but not forget."

After Pansy's statement, Harry finds conversation much easier. They talk about what they've been doing recently until they reach their train station. It turns out their building are only a block or two away from one another, which is why they've been running into each other.

By the time Harry goes into his apartment, he has another meeting with Pansy at the 24 hour coffee shop and a smile on his lips.


	67. AlbusScorpius

**A/N** : Hopefully, you guys enjoy this fluffy piece! Lol, Ned, I'm like, amazed I wrote about 1.7k of fluff. I write angst better. XD I swear this was gonna be angsty but oh, well. Hope you like it!

 **Monthly August Oneshot Exchange:** Ned (IsaacsWolfsbane); Scorbus, Fluff, disaster

 **Written for The Quidditch League Competition.**

 **Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 3** : Write about a witch or wizard attempting to smuggle (one or more) Muggle technology into Hogwarts. / **Prompts:** 1\. (Word) Motor, 9. (Object) Broken Torch, 12. (Dialogue) "He tried to sell me a box that talked, so I hexed him!"

 **Note:** Torch in the US means flashlight, so I use the word flashlight instead of Torch.

 **Word Count:** 1,729

* * *

 ** _Static Love_**

* * *

Static fills his ears before Scorpius hears Albus' familiar voice through the walkie talkie. His boyfriend's voice filters through the device and Scorpius laughs when Albus mumbles an obscenity under his breath. The bed creaks under his weight.

"Honestly, is this even necessary?" Albus whispers harshly. Scorpius tries his best to keep his laughter in check since it's the middle of the night and he doesn't want to wake his parents up with the noise. He presses his face against his pillow, but he can't stop the snorts and giggles from bursting out. "We have phones, Scor! Stop laughing," Albus whines.

"Sorry, sorry," he manages between breaths. He takes a deep breath and rolls onto his back. "Don't you think this is fun? It's exciting."

"I guess," Albus agrees albeit reluctantly with a sigh. Scorpius can picture his boyfriend biting his lip and sighing. "It is sort of exciting. I don't think regular Muggles used them like this though. You know, just to talk."

"Beats writing letters," he says, scrunching his face as he remembers the miserable days where his hand would cramp up because of overuse. "It also beats bad reception."

Albus hums in response and Scorpius longs to see him. Which is totally unreasonable seeing as they saw each other two days ago in Diagon Alley.

"I can't wait to see you," Scorpius breathes, never one to hide his feelings. His dad has always told him to be true to himself.

"M-Me too," Albus stutters out. His boyfriend, on the other hand, has more difficulties with saying what's on his mind.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Scorpius loves when Albus blushes. "Aw, I wish I could see that! Your cheeks are super red, I bet."

"Shut up. I hate you."

"No, you don't," he sing songs, voice light and teasing. "You actually love me. Told me so last time we met."

"I'm going to sleep," Albums declares hotly, and Scorpius frowns when the small buzzing stops. It's just himself again. He's about to turn the the walkie talkie off when the buzzing noise starts again.

"Tomorrow. You'll see me tomorrow. Sweet dreams," Albus whispers, cutting the transmission off as soon as he's done speaking.

Scorpius' heart flutters in his chest and he giddily leaps out the bed. Getting on all fours, he takes a box from underneath his bed out. It's filled with Muggle objects he's collected over the years. He places the walkie talkie in the box and pushes it back under the bed. Scorpius thinks the walkie talkies were a great investment on his part as he gets settled back in bed.

Tomorrow he'd see Albus again for their final Hogwarts train ride. He can't wait to be able to hug and kiss and cuddle with his boyfriend whenever he wants to. As he drifts off to sleep, the slow, content smile remains on his face.

•

"This is homophobia," Scorpius argues, waving his hands in the air as he glares heatedly at his supposed friends. They're currently standing in a circle in the dormitory. Albus and him are on one end and his two other roommates are on the other. Albus has an exasperated look on his face that screams he wants to be anywhere else other than here. Still, he sticks close to Scorpius' side.

Alex Zabini drags a hand over his face slowly. He groans when Scorpius crosses his arms. "How is this homophobia?" he asks frustrated.

Scorpius huffs, "I'm gay, and I'm offended."

"I don't think it works like that," Albus adds, stifling his laughter. He sends Scorpius a fond look and Scorpius can feel his annoyance diminish. Scorpius smiles softly and places an arm around Albus' waist.

"Uh, this is why we don't want you two bunking next to each other," Zach, their other friend, points out. He wrinkles his nose. "We don't want to wake up and see something unpleasant. Especially because I'm afraid it won't just be intense make out sessions."

"And you guys literally leave all your belongings on the floor next to your beds. I know it's cool to share your stuff, but order is important too. It looks messy and dirty," Alex says, shuddering at the thought of a messy floor.

"I could just sneak into his bed at night," Albus muses out loud, blinking innocently at his friend's horrified expressions. He picks up his carry bag and places it on the bed across Scorpius'. He smirks when Scorpius declares him the best boyfriend ever and proceeds to throw his arms around him.

•

Albus does sleep in his bed more often than not. The beds aren't terribly large, and for two grown teenagers, it isn't comfortable to squeeze their bodies together without any limbs dangling off. This makes their daily goodnight conversations much less private, not when they're practically talking in a loud voice when it's dead quiet.

This is the main reason why he agrees to the walkie talkie idea. Scorpius brings it up the morning after Alex chucks a pillow at his bed one night. Albus is hesitant to agree at first. Muggle technology isn't exactly welcomed by Filch since it's used to prank other people a lot. Their phones aren't really useful because of the lack of power lines running around Hogwarts.

However, he agrees when Zach trips over the string attached to their tin cans later on in the week; It was not such a genius idea on their part.

"Are you sure your dad is sending you the walkie talkies?" he asked nervously, as they wait for the package in the astronomy tower. He is snuggled into Scorpius' side, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, definitely," Scorpius replies, nudging Albus with his arm as a familiar family owl appears. The Malfoy owl drops the package in front of them before chirping for its food. Albus mourns the loss of the comfortable weight on his shoulder before joining Scorpius on the floor.

"Oh," he says, looking carefully at the objects in the box. Albus stares thoughtfully at a broken flashlight, a tape recorder, various piping bags tips, superhero toys, and many walkie talkies and batteries. "What's the significance of these things?"

Scorpius flushes, glancing at the objects nervously. "Well, they're things that represent different stages in my life. You see the broken flashlight? My dad gave it to me because I complained about how I wanted to cast light of my own too. I don't know how I broke it. The tape recorder was me convinced I could capture ghosts voices around the Manor. It turned out to be Daisy, our elf, to be messing with me. Uh, the piping bag tips was my cooking stage. Remember? You were upset that I didn't want to play Quidditch. The toys are actually from fast food places that my parents took me to when I was a kid. I liked saving them."

"That's cute." Albus quickly leans forward to press a kiss on Scorpius' cheek. He grins when Scorpius clears his throat loudly. Albus knows Scorpius really well, but he wasn't there for Scorpius' childhood. He loves hearing about it; he soaks all the information in.

"Now these babies," Scorpius begins, holding two walkie talkies, "are to make new memories."

Albus grins. "How about the rest of them? Your dad sent a lot."

Scorpius frowns and thinks. Albus can see the exact moment Scorpius comes to a conclusion. "We sell them! Surely, there must be other troubled lovers like us."

"You want to sell the illegal walkie talkies?" he deadpans.

"Think of the money we'll get! Oh, think of all the wonderful Hogsmeade dates I could take you on," Scorpius drawls, leaning towards him. "The money will satisfy your sweet tooth."

Albus is torn for a few seconds before the lure of candy and the soft kisses along his jaw convince him.

•

Scorpius' groan echoes along the corridor as his stomach twists and squeezes uncomfortably. He's torn between wanting to throw up and holding in his vomit. The unmistakable feel of slugs crawling up his throat is sickening. He digs his hands in his robe pocket, taking out the walkie talkie. He clicks the button and groans Albus' name various times.

"Scor?"

"Fourth floor, take a right," Scorpius moans, before throwing up slugs. He hears Albus' concerned voice before clicking the button off.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Albus is rounding the corner with Amy Herzig. The girl who just hexed him.

"I know, I know," Amy says, grimacing at the sight of Scorpius in a pool of slugs.

"Scorpius!" Albus cries, taking out his wand to clean the mess around Scorpius.

"You," Scorpius coughs out, saliva dripping down his chin. He turns his gaze to Albus. "She did this!"

Albus nods knowingly, summoning a bucket. They both glare at Amy when the bucket comes hurtling out of a supply closet and into Albus' waiting hands.

"He tried to sell me a box that talked, so I hexed him! It was _weird_ ," Amy insists, sending Scorpius an apologetic look. "You can't blame me for being cautious."

"You overreacted," Scorpius argues, heaving into the bucket. Albus rubs soothing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Amy places money on the floor next to him and grabs two walkie talkies. She laughs nervously and thanks him before turning tail and leaving.

"Here's some treacle fudge." Albus pulls the treat out and feeds it to Scorpius. "It's supposed to reverse the effect after a few minutes."

Scorpius nods, letting his body rest against Albus. He motions to the money and Albus pockets it. They stay there for a while before Scorpius grabs his walkie talkie and turns it on.

"I love when you get over protective," Scorpius speaks into the device. Albus rolls his eyes but still places his own walkie talkie next to his ear. "My heart sped into overdrive."

Albus laughs, "Well, I'm glad I can still do that."

"You make my motor run too," Scorpius teases, dramatically winking.

Albus smiles, using his sleeve robe to wipe away the remaining saliva on Scorpius' chin. He presses a chaste kiss to Scorpius' lips. "I can't believe you got hexed trying to sell walkie talkies. You're a disaster."

"A disaster who brings home the money," Scorpius quips.

Albus raises the walkie talkie to his mouth, chest swelling with love and endearment. "I love you. Over."


	68. HelgaSalazar

**A/N:** Whoop. This was interesting to write seeing as I don't really write founders much. I hope you enjoy! :)

 **Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Harpies, Chaser 3:** Round 8 -Headcanon by Frank Waters [Magpies Seeker]: Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff had a secret love affair.

 **Prompts:** (food) Bagel, (word) Possible, (object) Suitcase

 **Word count:** 1,790

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Keep Your Heart Under Lock and Key_**

* * *

Helga had heard of the dangers of falling in love. She had heard Rowena rant on and on about it in the dark hours of the night. How love was completely irrational and disrupted the delicate balance of chemicals in a person's body therefore unnecessary and Helga should stay far, far away from that nonsense lest she find herself in danger. Helga had simply laughed and waved her friend's worry off. Why, only her good friends were here in this castle with her. Who could she possibly fall in love with and end up broken-hearted?

But Helga didn't account for a snake slithering by her defenses and poisoning her heart with the irrational feelings of _love._

She'd fallen hard and unknowingly.

(Helga should've known better than to have chalked up all of Rowena's spiel with that handsome suitor who had begun to court the intelligent witch. She should've listened harder. She should've taken measures and raised higher walls around her heart. But she didn't and was in irrevocable danger of heartbreak.)

Her startling realization occurred during breakfast and was completely uneventful; naturally, she would remember it forever.

Salazar had guffawed at a rather crude comment made by Godric and promptly began choking on a piece of his bagel. His face scrunched up and he became bug-eyed for a moment before Godric immediately began pounding his back in an effort to dislodge the piece. Rowena rolled her eyes, flicking her wand at Salazar with mild amusement as the bagel piece was ejected out of his mouth and unceremoniously dumped into Helga's goblet.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and it struck her as odd when she found Salazar _endearing_ and _handsome_ after such a disgusting action _._ Even with his face red with exertion of trying to breathe and the way a line of drool dropped on the tabletop, she found herself reaching out with a napkin and wiping it away. It was instinctual and she turned bright red when the others gaped at her. Rowena had an odd look in her eye that Helga feared she had found it just seconds after she did. Rowena was incredibly observant. Helga despised it.

So Helga laughed and lightly scolded the two men for engaging in those sort of rude talks. Hopefully, that would be enough to clear any suspicion. Still, Helga's cheeks warmed when Salazar smiled kindly at her and continued to do so throughout breakfast.

It was unnerving because he looked at her— _Helga Hufflepuff_ —like she was worth something.

(Helga didn't even look at herself in that way.)

* * *

The bright sun rained down upon the castle. The clothes would surely be dry in this heat, Helga thought, it was scorching. She was adjusting the last clips on the clothesline when she noticed him walking to her. Helga had come to accept the fact that these past months in between planning and building the school that she _liked_ Salazar. So far it had been manageable.

"Wouldn't it be faster with magic?" Salazar asked, motioning to the clothesline and her wash bucket. He tilted his head and let his box of clothes rest in the dip of his hip. "That seems incredibly unnecessary."

Helga shrugged. "I like doing it this way."

Salazar raised a brow. "Surely, you must be joking." He grabbed the wash bucket and dumped his clothes in. He flicked his wand and invisible hands began doing the work for him. "See? That's much more efficient."

"Maybe, but doing it yourself brings greater satisfaction when the task is over," Helga replied. Hard work was good but the others couldn't see it that way. "Try it yourself and see."

Salazar gaped at her and shook his head. "No, I shouldn't."

She laughed and asked to see his hands. "You see," she began, unaware of the proximity she had brought them in, "rough hands indicate that you've worked hard in your life. Callouses are something anyone would be proud to have."

His whispered words, "I see, and what do my hands say about me?" brought chills down her spine. Helga glanced up and flushed at how close they were. From this position, she could make out every blemish and every scar on Salazar's face. She could make out the radiating emotion of lust and of something else she couldn't quite place or name in his eyes. She could make out the slight lift in his lips before they captured her own.

It was messy and rushed. Their teeth bumped into each other and their foreheads knocked, and Helga burst into giggles. Salazar's deep rumble joined her airy laughter. She grinned, biting her lip as they softly leaned into each other. His lips were soft and warm, and his touch was soft on her body. She left him to his administrations and became pliant under his touch. He ran his fingers through her thick, red curls before running down her back. Helga pulled back from him and shakily smiled. Her body wasn't like Rowena's. She was plump and had fat in more places than she liked. But Salazar grinned and whispered that she was beautiful.

And that was enough for Helga to give him full control of her heart.

(Of course, they remembered where they were and composed themselves. She grabbed her dry clothes and left him to finish his. But not before pecking his cheeks softly and smiling at the dazed look on his face.

Rowena had been wrong. She could see no danger in this.)

* * *

Salazar looked haggard and spent; dark circles under his eyes and unnaturally pale skin stared back at her. She hadn't seen him since the massive argument that broke out during dinner. Still Helga let him into her room and fussed around him when he sat on her bed.

Her heart wouldn't let her leave him outside.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, taking his hand into hers. Rough hands much like her own trembled under her touch. How long had it been since she touched him? Too long, she decided, when she lifted her right hand and gently touched his cheek, sallow and sunken. "Do you need water, a potion? I'll get you some."

Salazar shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the top of her chest. He took a few breaths before pulling back and staring straight into her blue eyes. Helga's heart sped when he leaned forward and placed a much needed kiss on her mouth. She returned it with much fervor and gusto. It had been so long since they'd been able to do this.

Helga felt a warm pool gather in the pit of her stomach when Salazar touched her. She had been so afraid that he wouldn't look at her the same way like he did right now. Dinner had been absolutely awful. Godric and Salazar had shouted obscenities at each other at the top of their lungs while Rowena interjected with sharp words directed towards Salazar. Helga herself was far from being an innocent bystander. She vividly recalled the words which hurled out her mouth when Salazar crossed multiple lines. Helga had been relieved that this had occurred out of the earshot of their students. She knew the students had already suspected high tensions between them, especially the Slytherin House since Salazar was more vocal than they.

"Helga, oh Helga," he whispered against her skin. Salazar peppered her jaw and neck with kisses. "Let's leave."

Helga almost agreed, lost under his love, before she came to. She pulled back abruptly and opened her mouth in shock. "W-What?" she asked, voice choked and loud.

"Let's leave," he urged, his hands tightening their hold on her. Helga flinched at how rough he was being. Her body was sure to have faint bruises in the morning. "Godric is far too stuck in his head to see what's really important. Rowena refuses to see the sound logic in this. She's too enamored with that half-blood to think clearly. Only you, dear Helga, can understand the genius in my madness."

"That's impossible. We can't just leave. _You_ can't just leave, Sal," she rambled on. "All our hard work is paying off. The Sorting Hat is completely functional and the students are wonderful as are the Professors! Muggleborns are just as good as Purebloods, and my opinion on that will never change. How can you think of leaving your students?"

Salazar shook his head and pressed a hard kiss to her cheek. "It's possible. We leave right now and it's that simple. The students will continue to be educated even after we're gone, and my work is finally done. It'll just be us, Helga. Isn't that what you wanted?"

His gaze was filled with something heavy that Helga felt was familiar but couldn't understand in this moment. All she could feel was her own emotions swirling angrily.

"No, I didn't want this," she snapped, holding his hand in the air. "I wanted us to be free about our relationship! I didn't want to kiss and hold hands in the shadows. That's what you wanted, Salazar. Leaving isn't being open. It's running away from the problems. This isn't what I want at all."

Salazar looked at her long and hard then he sighed. Her heart broke at the disappointment evident in his face. He sneered at her and dropped her hand as if it had burned him. "Wrong answer."

Her heart froze when he stood from her bed and turned his back to her. "Salazar?" she whispered, voice cracking and watery.

He left her room just as suddenly as he had come, leaving Helga with her broken heart to wonder where they went wrong.

* * *

The morning after when Salazar curtly said goodbye to the rest of the founders and picked up his suitcases and walked off the grounds was bittersweet for Helga. She couldn't help but wonder if the other suitcase was meant to hold her belongings. She watched his figure become smaller and smaller until he became indiscernible. She took a few deep breaths and dug her nails into her palms, leaving small crescent moons.

"Are you okay, Helga?" Rowena asked, gray eyes searching her face curiously. "I know you were rather sweet on him. But this is for the best of the school and our students."

Helga wanted to laugh and say her heart was broken just like Rowena had warned her eons ago that love would do. But instead she mustered a smile and waved Rowena's words off.

No, she wasn't okay. See, she had finally figured out the unknown emotion which she saw in Salazar's eyes. She recognized it after she looked into a mirror when she woke up.

It was love.

"I'm fine, really."


	69. GinnyLuna

**A/N:** So this might not be what you envisioned, Em, but I hope you like it! :D

 _ **For Em (CrimsonGoldQueen).** _

**September Event:** Back to School - (dialogue) "If anything happens to my daughter, I have a gun and a shovel, and I doubt anybody would miss you."

 **Drabble Game Challenge:** Em - GinnyLuna - curfew

 **Word count:** 514

* * *

 ** _Nargles' Advice_**

* * *

When Luna had mentioned that her dad was overprotective, this wasn't exactly what Ginny had pictured. She had pictured a soft-spoken father like Luna to greet her when she came knocking. What she got instead was Xenophilius Lovegood with bright, yellow long garments and a curious stare.

She felt as if she were being inspected under a microscope. He took a step closer and searched the air around her. Ginny gulped and stood her ground. Luna had chosen _her_ to date, and she had already proved herself to be worthy of Luna. This was only another test she was going to ace. Apparently, Xenophilius found what he was looking for because he clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes.

"You're dangerous," he spoke, voice low. "There's a fiery air around you that attracts trouble. You might be bad for my darling Luna."

Ginny frowned, well she did love a good thrill, but she'd never hurt Luna.

"The nargles have said so," he added, spraying the air around her.

"Oh, nargles," Ginny replied, thinking about Luna's eccentric beliefs. Of course, she must've gotten them from her father. She remembered Luna's words during their various lunch dates. Those were the most exciting parts of High School. "They're wrong sometimes. Luna said their advice isn't particularly trustworthy in the summer as they get easily overheated."

"You may be right," he commented but leaned forward with a hard look in his eyes. "If anything happens to my daughter, I have a gun and a shovel, and I doubt anybody would miss you."

Ginny blinked. "Trust me, sir. I'd rather eat feces than dare hurt Luna."

"You're wrong, dad." Luna's voice washed over the pair, and Ginny could feel the tension easing from her shoulders as her girlfriend descended down the stairs. Luna wore a long, yellow dress that seemed to match her father's clothes. "Ginny's family is big, so many people, including me, would miss her!"

Ginny snorted, extending her arm out for Luna to grab. "Thanks, Luna," she said dryly.

"It was nothing," Luna sighed dreamily, leaning into the touch. She looked at her father and frowned. "Ginny would never hurt me. Anyway, we're only going to a school dance. She can't attract danger there, silly."

"Have her home before curfew," Xenophilius replied reluctantly. "I'm allowed to worry," he added, giving Luna a pointed stare.

"Yes, but that was overboard."

"Of course, I'll have Luna home safe and sound!" Ginny replied, squeezing Luna's hand. "My mother would kill me if I wasn't home by curfew."

Ginny was relieved when they free to leave and walked faster to their ride for the night.

"You know he didn't really mean it, right?" Luna asked as they reached Ginny's brother's car. "He likes you."

Ginny pressed a quick kiss to Luna's cheek. "I sure hope so. And even if he didn't, I'd make him change his mind."

"I have complete faith you would."


	70. ParvatiLavender

**Drabble Game Challenge:** Em (CrimsonGoldQueen) - ParvatiLavender - pose

 **September Event:** Back to School - (quote) 'School may be hard and irritating, but you'll miss it when it ends.'

 **Word count:** 366

* * *

 ** _Smile for the picture_**

* * *

Parvati's bed were stripped from their usual purple, flowery bedsheets and in their place were plain white sheets. Her trunk was packed and ready to be whisked away by an Elf to the train. A sense of disappointment and sadness washed over her. She sighed and turned to face Lavender who waited by the doorway with a wide smile on her face.

Her heart thumped against her ribcage. The sight of Lavender never failed to bring a smile to her face. Lavender was one of her best friends and was now Parvati's girlfriend. She giggled. _Girlfriend_. Merlin, Parvati would never get tired of that.

"You ready?" Lavender asked, holding out her hand. Parvati nodded and took the other's hand. "You don't have to be so sad. We're coming back next year."

Parvati bit her lip. Lavender could read her like a book. "I know, but it won't be the same. After what happened at the third task with Cedric and what Harry's been saying, it's terrifying." She took a deep breath and stopped walking. Lavender frowned and studied Parvati's face. "Hogwarts will be very different."

"It'll be okay. Don't worry!" Lavender replied firmly, squeezing their hands. "Oh, Colin," she called out, waving the boy over. She grinned at Parvati. "Let's make a good memory before everything changes!"

"You want a picture?" Colin asked, motioning to his camera.

"Two, actually." Lavender pulled Parvati closer to her, squishing their cheeks together and throwing her arms around Parvati's shoulders. Lavender laughed at Parvati's surprised expression. They held the pose while Colin got his camera ready. He gave them a thumbs up before taking the picture. In that small second, Lavender had turned her hand pressed her lips to Parvati's cheek.

"Here you go," Colin replied, a small blush to his cheeks as he handed them the photographs.

"Thank you!" Lavender took them and gave one to Parvati. "Now, you can look at this whenever you feel lonely or scared. I'll always be here."

Parvati nodded, her heart swelling with emotion. "I'll cherish it."

"You better! I look stunning like always," Lavender teased, twirling a lock of her hair.

 _Yes, you do._

"C'mon, we don't want to miss the train!"


	71. ScorpiusAlbus

**A/N:** Lol, you probably weren't expecting this giant innuendo. Hope you like it, Maisie!

 ** _For Maisie. :)_**

 **Drabble Game Challenge:** MaisieMalfoy - Scorbus/"It's not what you think!"

 **September Event:** Back to School - (scenario) Attending the first day of class

 **Assignment #5:** Swimming Lesson - Task #1: Write about a widely spread misconception

 **Word count:** 726

* * *

 ** _It's all Albus' fault_**

* * *

Scorpius admits that he's not a morning person. It takes ages for him to muster enough energy to get out of bed. It's one of the reasons why he's almost late to all his classes. He has about 12 consecutive alarms because his hand always finds the snooze button. It's not usually a big problem since one or two minutes is practically being on time. At home, it doesn't matter, but at Hogwarts, well, he's always had Albus to wake him up. Albus is one of the reasons that Scorpius makes it to lessons on time. But today, tragically, Albus has betrayed him.

Scorpius wakes up to the sound of his alarm ringing in his ear. He groans and reaches for his phone to shut off the alarm. When he looks at the time, he curses and jumps out of bed. Well, he attempts to.

The bed sheets are wrapped around him incredibly tight and they tangle around his legs, and Scorpius falls. Luckily, thanks to his quick reflexes, he manages to twist his body to avoid landing on his face and instead lands on his side. Scorpius sighs and feels a slight tinge of pain on his right hip. He pulls himself together to get ready. After a quick ten minute shower, he's about ready to leave for his first class of fifth year. _A whole hour late_. Scorpius cringes when he imagines the look on Professor Longbottom's face as he limps into class. (His hip still really hurts, okay?)

Anyway, if Professor Longbottom is going to get upset, he should really be blaming Albus. Albus Potter, a traitorous boyfriend and housemate. Albus wakes him up every single day on a specific time. He knows Scorpius is useless otherwise. It's really Albus' fault for getting Scorpius so used to being taken care of. It's made him spoiled and now he's reaping the consequences. Besides, Albus took away precious sleep from him! Instead of sleeping early after the welcoming feast, Albus kept Scorpius awake all night by talking. Never mind that Scorpius was a willing participant.

"I'm so sorry!" Scorpius cries out when he bursts into the greenhouse, panting slightly from all the quick limping he's had to do. His classmates swivel their heads towards him in surprise. Scorpius glares briefly at Albus who smiles apologetically before turning his gaze towards Professor Longbottom. "I didn't mean to be late. I promise I'll be on time for the rest of the year! I don't want detention. It's all Albus' fault, really. So he should be the one getting detention."

Professor Longbottom blinks at his word vomit and asks, "How is it Albus' fault that you're late? Potter was here on time."

"Do tell," Albus adds dryly from his spot in the front. His smile is gone and replaced with a mocking smirk. Albus raises a brow. It's a challenge.

"Well, Albus kept me up all night!" Scorpius huffs, crossing his arms. "Even when I wanted to sleep, I couldn't. He was so demanding, and I'm a good boyfriend, so of course, I went along with him. We couldn't even be on the bed. He had me lie down on the floor! It was cold and hard on my back. Merlin, he was insatiable. It's his fault I have a limp and that my hip hurts. So it's definitely Albus' fault I'm late."

Scorpius feels justified when he notices the open wide-eyed stare and slack jaw look Albus gives him. He looks eagerly towards Professor Longbottom and is surprised to see him blushing. Actually, the entire class looks red in the face.

Professor Longbottom clears his throat and motions for Scorpius to join the class. "Well, that was . . . okay. No one is getting detention."

Scorpius is lucky that Professor Longbottom's such a good and nice instructor that he's willing to overlook this entire incident. He beams and starts limping to Albus's side. He has no idea why some snicker and giggle when he does so.

Albus is as red as a tomato and glares furiously at Scorpius, even as he gives Scorpius his shoulder to lean on. "It's not what you think!" he practically yells, wrapping an arm around Scorpius' waist.

Some of their classmates scoff and roll their eyes. Scorpius simply leans into Albus' side and hums contently. So far his first class is going great.


	72. HermioneLavender

**a/n:** I just realized how vague and poem-y it is, and I quite like it. XD

 **N:** Title is obviously inspired by a Katy Perry song - I kissed a girl and I liked it. :D

 **Pairing the Character:** Lavender - Hermione

 **Around the World:** France - First Kiss

 **Word count:** 235

* * *

 ** _The Taste of Her Cherry Chapstick_**

* * *

It is curiosity.

A little inkling in the back of her head, slowly creeping its way up until she couldn't ignore it anymore.

It is doubt.

A nagging feeling building itself in her heart when she gazes into the mirror and takes in her frizzy brown hair and her buckteeth.

It is him.

A twisted desire to be able to please that redheaded fool when her time comes to be with him.

It is not her.

A simple girl with too many toothy smiles and high pitched laughter, carrying not a single thought in her head but who still acts like she's the best.

It's all of this and more.

But she can admit that when her lips brush against softness, it's more than nice and more than she expects.

Perhaps even better than the chapped lips she should've felt because the endearing redhead spends too much time in the field without applying lip balm.

But this smells and tastes like cherries, not of sweat and freshly cut grass. Maybe it is her that leaned in again, not the girl named after a pretty flower.

She who yearns for the soft touch and sweet taste once more.

She could get addicted to the butterflies swirling in her stomach. She could get used to the fact that someone wants to kiss her.

It was never Lavender, but, Hermione thinks, it can be her in the future.


	73. OliverCedric

**a/n:** This was fairly interesting? Just soft boyfriends. That's all.

 **Pairing the Character:** Oliver and Cedric

 **Word count:** 264

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Cedric placed his chin in his hands, making sure that he was facing Oliver, listening to every word coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. Oliver paced in front of him, voice loud and gestures big. He was ranting about the last Quidditch practice match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and how they should've won but the team showed no effort.

"It's not that I think Ravenclaw is weak, y'know, but Gryffindor just trains a bit better and harder," Oliver said, rolling his eyes at Cedric's questioning stare. "Considering I'm the Captain, I know how hard we train, and it's a lot. Far more than Ravenclaw."

"Even more than Hufflepuff?" Cedric teased, eyes crinkling at the way Oliver wrinkled his nose.

"That's not a fair question," Oliver complained, stopping his steps to flick Cedric's forehead. "But yeah, more than that your team. It only makes sense that we would win, but Fred and George were messing around and I don't think Harry was even trying!"

Consoling the other boy was child's play to Cedric, so he expertly grabbed the Gryffindor's hand to seat Oliver on his lap. He rubbed soft circles Oliver's back and let the boy sigh dramatically.

"At least you tried, love."

Oliver twisted his body slightly so he faced Cedric and pressed a light kiss to the Hufflepuff's cheek. "Okay, I know this is supposed to help me, but I'm gonna keep ranting."

Cedric laughed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Oliver's middle, and placing his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. He could listen to Oliver talk for hours.

"Go on, I'm listening."


	74. LuciusSeverus

**A/N:** I just realized I've never written smut in my life, and no this is not smut, but I sure do imply it a lot. XD

 **Pairing the character:** Lucius - Severus Snape

 **Word Count:** 179

 **Warning:** Sexual Content Implied

* * *

 ** _Cold_**

* * *

Cold hands squeeze his hips in a rough manner; Lucius feels the phantom bruises he'll be sure to have in the morning. But he just closes his eyes and tightens his own grip on the bedposts for now.

And when one of those hands remove themselves from his hip and pull on his long hair, he loses himself to the pleasure curling in his abdomen and allows himself to forget.

It's not often that he gets to feel this way.

The soft press of lips against his neck, murmuring their affections, feels nice. Lucius isn't daft; he knows none of the words are for him. But in the cold and dark hours of the night, he can pretend.

He can pretend those love declarations are for him instead of some dead witch.

He can pretend his hair is red instead of blond.

He can pretend his eyes are that clear, evergreen color that ignites a summer joy nostalgia instead of the dull grey they've always been.

Lucius is a good actor and he immerses himself fully into his role.


End file.
